The Clueless and the Cruel
by Draco.max.and.me
Summary: Dumbledore is dead, Voldemort is taking over, and Harry Potter is missing.  Luna Lovegood finds herself in a bar seated next to a very drunk Draco Malfoy.  But in the morning she wakes to find Draco in her bed.  What happens when she finds she's pregnant?
1. Unpleasant Company

**A few months ago I asked Miss Junie50az if I could continue her brilliant story and get this, She said YES! I will most definettly give her credit where credit is desrved and put in minimal changes. I just can't wait to share this story!. Anyway, review, enjoy yadda yadda yadda... Here you go :D**

**Authors Note:** First of all, I didn't make or own Harry Potter (can anyone say a big DUH there?). Now, onto the basics.

**Date: **June 1997. A few hours after Dumbledore's funeral. Luna's end of 5th year, Draco's end of 6th year. The last day of school.

**Setting: **The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade

**Other: **The story will also go along with the last book of Harry Potter (The Deathly Hallows) except things will be a little different.. Also the "Ritchies" are just a thing I made up for Luna to believe in, not actually something that she already believed in before (such as Nargles).

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Luna sat down on a heavy red stool. She waited for the bartender, Rosmerta, to attend to her and hear a creak. It came from the pub door, indicating that someone had entered the place. Up until now, there were a few other people in The Three Broomsticks. Everyone was still depressed about Dumbledore dying and most had come here only to drink it off. Mostly the older students, of course. She had been one of the few from the D.A. to actually answer the call to protect the school.

She suddenly heard a voice coming from the person who had come in. She intriguingly turned around to see who it was. "So it's Harry Potter's little friend" sneered Draco Malfoy (he had spit out the name Harry Potter as if it were poison). Despite being rude and obnoxious like always, Luna noticed that he looked paler. Also he had an uncertain and afraid appearance marked on his face rather than the normal rude-looking one. He wasn't exactly ugly, but he was a great pain. Evil and mean to her friends. She couldn't exactly say that she loathed him, as he barely interacted with her, but she very much disliked him.

His little slow posse of Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him now. Luna wasn't exactly sure on what to think except that it was rather odd. Perhaps he thought he was too _cool _for them. Who knew what went on in that mind of Slytherins?

She noticed that Draco sat down on another stool, green, as far away from her as he could. _Am I staring again_? It was a tendency and people often thought of her weird to space out. _Then again, barely anyone else believes in the truth anymore. _They all thought she was crazy, and called her Loony Luna. She couldn't see how people used to not believe in Nargles and Voldemort coming back. But both of those things were real, whether people chose to believe in it or not.

She requested a Butterbeer, while Malfoy demanded a Firewhisky. Wasn't that too strong, and only for wizards 17 years and older anyways? Rosmerta didn't seem to care, he must not have been the first to ask for one since the sad events had happened (the attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledore dying, of course). The bartender wiped her tear-streaked face with her sleeve and Malfoy seemed disgusted at this act. In a matter of a few seconds, their drinks were there though.

It was a while before Malfoy said something, and it was laced with his usual unkindness. "I thought that your Loony kind weren't allowed here, Lovegood". She ignored him and instead looked down at her drink. "Did you check the for the Ritchies in the mug? They like to go into Butterbeers and lay some of their bad-smelling poison in it" she asked Rosmerta. Luna sniffed it and shook her head. "I think its good" she said slowly, as usual with her way of talking.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Rosmerta left, and had looked quite annoyed with Luna's odd behavior. Of course who wouldn't be? She was crazy. Eccentric. Lunatic Loony Lovegood. And, worst of all, she was _Potter's friend_. Along with know-it-all mudblood Granger, red-headed and poor Weasley, another red-headed Weasley girl, and that fat-ass stupid Longbottom.

Did he have a horrible pick on friends or what? To believe that he, Draco Malfoy, had offered the idiot a friendship and he had _declined_! And for them.. Lovegood was wearing some cork necklace right now, and that was pretty sane according to what she normally wore. But even though he acted so confident and proud of himself, but not at others, he wasn't feeling rather good right now.

The shock of having to do tasks for the 'Dark Lord' was terrifying, but not even more so than if he failed he and his parents would most likely be killed. It brought up alot of stress, and it certainly didn't help when Dumbledore was killed right before his eyes. He had always loathed "the old fool" (as he called him, when he was being nice. He had worse words to use) but still.. Watching someone die wasn't an idea of fun, especially if you were meant to do it. Even though his parents had adored Voldemort he was more scared of him. He never let it show except when he had outbreaks and confessed to Moaning Myrtle about it.

_The situation would have to be that bad, to have to cry in front of a dead muggle-born._He drank some (OK, it was half of the mug) of his Firewhisky and suddenly felt some pressure round off of him. "Luna, don't want the good stuff?" he said, beckoning to his Firewhisky with a superior-looking smirk. She looked at him with a surprised look, or was it her normal one? She always seemed to be permanently surprised and out of the world. A true loony. He shook his head with another smug smirk.

* * *

**Date: _Tomorrow_**

**Setting: _The Hog's Head Renting Room_**

**Luna's Pov**

Luna woke up with a groggy feeling. She felt like she was going to throw up and had a headache. _What happened? _All she could remember was drinking and something to do with a room. Luna swayed in her spot, feeling like some sort of a zombie mind. And suddenly, it was if she had just opened her eyes. This wasn't her room! It was a dark room with hearts all over it and it looked like some sort of a little girl's place. Littered on the floor were tons of drinks. Even muggle beer. She looked to her left slowly with a tired glance. On the other side of the bed was..

"Draco Malfoy" Luna muttered. _No. It can't be. _There were sheets covering his body and face, but his hair could be seen. There was no mistaking that blonde hair. And he had been in The Three Broomsticks with her. But.. maybe it was someone else? _Please, be anyone else but him.. _Luna begged with herself as she pulled the covers to reveal his face. She wasn't surprised but still felt horrible when it was him.

Just then, Luna realized that she hadn't been wearing anything but some see-through black satin nightdress. She pulled the covers all the way off of the bed and saw that Malfoy wasn't wearing anything at all. Except for some boxers. Good riddance for that.

But they had still done it. _It as in sex. We must have been drunk. At least I know I was._Luna not only felt so dirty, sick, and guilty but also (for the first time of her life) she felt drunk. She glanced coldly at Malfoy and was reminded of the Basilisk that could kill with it's looks in her first year. Good thing for him that he wasn't awake. The often cold and cruel boy was actually not bad looking in his peaceful and sweet dream.

Luna decided to get her things and quickly leave while he was still asleep. And just right then she remembered that yesterday had been the last day of school. Her father would be so worried! How could she explain about this? The best thing to do right now was to make up a lie. While thinking of a believable one, Luna got her clothes on. It took a while to find everything (it was scattered everyone in the room). _Must have ripped it off.._ She could suddenly remember clothes flying everywhere and off of her. _Eww. _Finally, Luna had everything and fled.

At least she _thought_ she had everything..

* * *

Cliffhanger, right? Bet you don't know what she left ;). And I know you must be annoyed by the quantity of my commas and the fact that I don't use 1st person narrative but..

**Please comment **(I know it sounds annoying, but thats the fanfiction life!) so I'll know what to improve on! There won't be too much different POV's in the other chapters so don't freak out just yet xD. I feel like I couldn't do much of Luna's personality but I think I got Draco's not bad.


	2. The Corkscrew Necklace

Draco woke up with a startling headache, like a buzz in his head (if that was even possible). He groaned and felt like he could throw up at any time. _What in bloody hell happened? _His memory felt wiped out completely.

A groan escaped from his lips as Draco hit his head with his heads repeatedly and slowly, trying to remember. His dazed mood did not budge though, and the boy still felt clueless. Seconds passed ever so slowly with a burning sensation in his throat, a migraine feeling in his head, and so on. _This has to be the worst I've ever felt._

"Mother" he called out feebly, wanting her to come to his room and cure the sickness right away. He waited for her to come until realization truly did hit him.

Memory was freeing itself at last! He could suddenly remember what had happened and why he was here. _I'm drunk, and this is the so-called Lover's Room that the owner of the Hog's Head rents out. Supposedly anyone can use it for their own sex purposes.._

The description certainly fit the name. It was a small room with a large bed. Walls were covered in hearts. Draco sniffed pompously. What bad taste. But as he sniffed, the scent of something horrible-smelling and Firewhiskys were inevitable. Again that feeling to vomit almost overcame Draco as he stared down at the floor. It was wood, but you could hardly see it with the tons of Firewhiskys, Butterbeer, and odd shaped cans that said "Beer" on them.

_The stupid muggle beverage? What on earth compelled me to drink_ _that?_ But of course. Possibly the person he slept with, if he did sleep with anyone. But it was pretty obvious. He was in a freaking sex room!

Now, the real question was who he had slept with. Who had taken away his virginity (and yes, he WAS a virgin!). He could not remember, and that drunkness made it even worse. His eyes strayed across the room, searching in and taking in every object.

Perhaps there was a clue to find out who he had screwed. Suddenly, as he looked to the other side of the room, his eyes grew wide in horror and surprise.

The Corkscrew Necklace.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Noooooooo!_

This had to be a bloody nightmare! Luna Lovegood could NOT have been his first. Was she even a pureblood? Did she even know what to _do_, that loony girl? Where did she go anyways? He had to know what spell she put him under that had made him both drink and sleep with her. After all he could never have done it voluntarily and happily.. _Am I being possessed?_

He had to get away from there now and find out. This mystery of Loony Luna. And possessment. What if she told anyone? After all, who didn't want to do it with him? With his dashing good looks and sexyness? And if she told anyone.. she would have bragged!

_MY reputation shall be ruined! The Malfoys will be a laughingstock! Voldemort will kill me!_ _And my family! And anyone who knows me! Oh my Dark Lord! That would be the end of the world as humans know it. I mean, who doesnt know Draco Malfoy?_


	3. Meeting on the Train

**Draco POV**

Later (more specifically after Draco had dressed, as he was sure that he wouldn't give Luna the pleasure of seeing him naked yet _again_) he had walked to the castle in search of someone.

Anyone (with the exception of Luna, of course) would do now, he just wanted to go home and forget about the whole ordeal.

Well, he couldn't remember it in the first place but..

Well.

He really didn't know what to think about the fact that he had lost his virginity, on the day that Dumbledore died, to one of Potter's friends.

How life could be such a ironic place! Anyways, he had brought along Lovegood's cork necklace thing.

He planned to shove it into her hand and mutter something like "Don't even mention it".

But he wouldn't mean it in a good way, like if he was doing a favor.

No, he would have a look on his face that would scream "Lets pretend what happened last night NEVER happened".

Then nobody would have to know.

Suddenly he heard the call of McGonagall and, sure enough, he saw her.

She was running urgently and had a mad look on her tear-streaked face (presumably shed over Dumbledore).

"Mr. Malfoy!" she shrieked out. "What are you doing here? The train left yesterday".

The professor continued to look suspiciously at Draco.

"I seem to have missed it" he sneered with a pompous air around him, trying to resist not adding an "obviously" after the sentence.

Draco had gotten the Malfoy way of acting like he was the boss of everything.

Even when the facts were against him.

Even when he had had sex with Luna Lovegood last night.

"Do not speak to me like that, Mr. Malfoy!" she said sternly and paused rather dramatically until she spoke again.

"Ms. Lovegood also came just a few minutes before and explained the" cough "situation".

Suddenly Draco was filled with fear.

What if that stupid loony told..? His reputation would be ruined!

"What exactly did she say?" he inquired.

Some of his fear leaked out on his voice and it came out shaky.'

"You were out drinking last night!"

_Oh._ So it was just that.

"Anyways, I've sent Ms. Lovegood to the train and you can go. It shall leave especially for you two in about 15 minutes. You will have to inform your parents why you are so late to getting home on your own but we have put your luggage on the train".

Would his parents buy a lie that he had gotten drunk celebrating over the death of Dumbledore? Perhaps.

But he was terribly frightened of the Dark Lord anyways so it wouldn't be much believable.

But what would be harder was confronting Lovegood.

She was so odd and somehow said the uncomfortable truth. At least thats what he had heard of her.

Draco had been thinking of ways to make himself sound superior to her and make it sound like it was all her fault (after all, she had stolen his virginity) when he soon came to the train.

Lovegood was there. Waiting for him expectantly.

Draco gave her a _"what do you want with me?" _look. She seemed to catch on the message and cleared her throught.

**Luna POV**

"My necklace" she blurted out.

"Where is it?". She did not want to talk to Malfoy about what had.. happened last night.

Ew. No way.

She'd pretend it had never happened and he hopefully would too.

Also hopefully, she wished that she didn't get anything from _it_. What if he had given her AIDS? Or something?

Because, surely, she was not his first. He had stolen her virginity, not the other way around. _Why do I care?_

"HERE!" Malfoy yelled and threw homemade jewelry at her. She caught it quickly and put it on herself.

"'I've been saying that at least five times! Zoning out, Loony?" Malfoy sneered.

She always thought too much and had a habit of not listening or even paying attention to what others were doing.

Her mother always said that it was a good thing to be in "her own little world" as she had called it. Well, she had always said it when she had been alive.

"Thanks" Luna said. Malfoy unexpectedly walked quickly to a compartment.

She had been too surprised by his movement to move out of the way herself and found herself close face-to-face with him.

The virgin-killer.

"Do you have a _problem _with not being near me?" Malfoy looked mad to see she hadn't moved away. "Get away!" he bellowed.

Luna finally got out of the way and into her own compartment. After having slid the door closed her she got The Quibbler out.

This was going to be a lonely ride without her friends.


	4. Luna's Letter

**LUNA POV**

Back at home, Luna was under some stress. She was still feeding her father that lie to explain why she had been late to get home from school. He had believed her easily and without a doubt, which made her feel even worse.

So every day she woke up extra early to make him his breakfast to make herself feel better about the whole ordeal. It had been about 5 weeks since_ that _night. And the other nights following that were sometimes filled with crying after nightmares of Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, Luna wasn't feeling so well. It was definitely the opposite of perfect condition. The next minute she was running into the bathroom and puking into the toilet. After she was over Luna was sure to clean up everything. But that still didn't clean up the suspicion in her mind. _I can't have just had.. I can't be.. Oh my god, is Malfoy really that fertile_?

What could she do?

"Luna? Is breakfast ready?" a shout erose from another room. Her father! She never told him the truth about what happened, how would he react when he would find out that she had been lying?

"I'm coming!" Luna lied. She had actually dropped the tray holding the meal. But she just picked up the fruits and silently thanked her father's habit of not drinking anything at breakfast. Otherwise she'd have to clean up a mess. But that would be the least of her troubles anyway.

"Here you go" Luna announced as she placed the tray onto her father's willing hands. He smiled. "Thats my perfect daughter" and kissed her on the cheek. The kiss felt like burns on Luna, as if she was betraying her father. Perfect daughter? She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

After her father went to work she immediantly got down to thinking. How could she not have noticed about not getting her period? But.. maybe it wasn't what she thought. Perhaps she wasn't pregnant. She hoped with all of her might that she wouldn't be pregnant. _After all, you can't just get knocked up on your first night! And it doesn't help if you were drunk at the time. ..Right?_

She would get help. Hermione knew everything (in the common sense, she refused to believe in other real things such as Nargles for some strange reason however) and she could know a spell or potion to find out if she was pregnant. Now, she knew that Hermione was staying at The Burrow. So Ginny could help too.

_I'll owl them a letter. I can't put too much in it in case anyone else reads it._ Luna suddenly began writing as quickly as she could.

**Ginny POV**

Back at The Burrow things were going rather.. well not so good for Ginny. Harry was back but they hadn't interacted much. But she had an idea for his birthday, something he would remember her by. Because she had a hunch that he, Hermione, and Ron would be going somewhere and it wouldn't be a quick trip to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Suddenly an owl came, crashing through the window. Her father murmured something that sounded like "Don't see why wizards can't use mail. It's such an interesting concept and they don't make messes" and quickly fixed it with a Oculus Reparo. Ginny looked at the envelope, that had been thrown on the floor. It said "To: Ginny and Hermione".

_This looks important. _She was looking down at the envelope and walking to the kitchen when she bumped into Harry. "Sorry" they blurted out at the same time while Ginny tried to avoid his piercing beautiful green eyes and he tried to avoid hers (she could only guess and hope as, said before, Ginny had been trying to not look at him). They moved their seperate ways. She tried to not let out a sigh as she reached the kitchen and Hermione.

"Hey, we've got a letter" Ginny announced, wondering if Hermione knew who it was from or what it was about. She showed her the envelope. "Open it" were Hermione's simple logic of the day.

The letter was written on a messy piece of paper, like it had been scribbled on quickly before owling it. It screamed urgent. Ginny read it aloud.

"Hello Ginny and Hermione. I can't say much now but could I come over to The Burrow soon? Tommorow would be excellent. I'll explain when I'm there but I really need to make sure of something that I hope is not true. Hope the Wrackspurts don't make your brain fuzzy, Luna."

After she finished reading Ginny put the letter down and Hermione picked it up. Her eyes scanned through it as if she were looking for errors.

"What could be so important that she couldn't say it through owl?" Ginny found herself thinking out loud. Hermione put took her eyes off of the paper and shrugged. Ginny knew that it was hard for her friend to not know the answer to the question.

"Its certainly very important. She sounds like herself but.. Perhaps its why I never saw her coming on the train back home.. I must have been too busy to notice with apparating the books of _hor_-" Hermione muttered and broke off suddenly. She turned a bright red and said "Books of.. erm.. _hor_mones. It was for an assignment".

_Yeah, right._ Really, Hermione was a horrible liar. Ginny just pretended to go along with it.

"I'll answer that tommorow is fine" she said, and wrote a reply to Luna's letter. She used Pigwidgeon and the perky little owl was soon happily flying.

* * *

Ok, first of all, I want to say I payed extra attention to using the correct timing so that this part of the fanfic would go along well with the actual last Harry Potter book. School was out on the 3rd week of June, and then I added 5 weeks later. That would be around July 13-19, 1997. Harry's B-day is the 19, and this is supposed to be before that. So this day shall be deemed the 14th of July.

I know that the Ginny POV was about as long as Luna's, but I quite enjoyed doing her and Hermione. Hope you liked it at least half of how much I enjoyed writing it :)

Hermione meant to say _hor_cruxes, and when she apparated books about them after Dumbledore's funeral but since it was a secret she couldn't really tell Ginny (obviously).


	5. The Moment of Truth

**LUNA POV**

It was the tomorrow that Luna had been waiting for. She was gathered with Ginny and Hermione in a locked room. But just to be sure that nobody was listening in on the conversation Luna had asked Hermione to cast something so that they couldn't be overheard. As Hermione used a Muffliato spell, Luna wondered if she had any important secrets of her own.

"What did you want to say?" Ginny asked. Her friends both looked concerned and yet intrigued at the same time.

Luna cleared her throat and announced, in a low voice "I think that I might be pregnant". Her eyes glowed with intensity, of the huge secret that she was telling them.

"WHAT?" Ginny and Hermione screamed in unison. They both looked completely baffled and their mouths formed the largest O's.

"I might be pregnant" Luna repeated slowly, as if she were explaining the concept to 5-year olds.

"We heard that, but its hard to believe. I mean, Luna! I could believe Lavender or another silly girl but.." Ginny babbled on. Hermione closed her mouth but still looked shocked and retrieved a heavy book from a pile.

The title was "100 Useful Potions For a Typical Teenage Girl". Hermione explained "I got this and it looked good, but when I started browsing through it, nothing was what I needed. Beauty Potions and stuff like that. But I was interested when it had potions for things 'typical teenage girls' shouldn't be doing". Luna's book-crazy friend turned red and shook her head.

Hermione looked very disapprovingly at Luna. It rather looked like Professor McGonagall's stare.

"I didn't mean to. I was drunk at the time.. I can't really remember" Luna explained. Hermione went back to her book and started flipping through the pages.

"Right here. Pregnancy Potion". Ginny peeked in the book and said "It takes an hour to make, but the ingredients are pretty simple".

"All right. Let's do it" Luna dictated.

**1 hour later**

It hadn't been easy to secretly make a potion in one hour and gather ingredients without anyone else knowing, but they had done it. Good thing it was only a small potion. Luna would still be thankful for her friend's help though. Even more so if it turned out that she wasn't pregnant after all.

"Your supposed to drink it. If your stomach turns blue it means your pregnant. If it turns orange, we won't speak of it ever again" Ginny explained. Hermione poured the potion onto a drinking glass.

"How long until it turns blue or orange?" Luna inquired. "Instantly" Hermione answered and gave her the drinking glass filled with potion. No, not a potion. Her future, if she turned out pregnant.

Luna looked nervously at the glass she was holding. She drank it quickly, despite the horrible taste.

_Orange. Orange. Please turn orange. Everything will be ruined if its blue. Just this once I want everything to go exactly perfect, and to go orange! Gosh, I hope we used protection!_

After finishing the potion, but not her silent begging, tears welled up in her eyes. This was the moment of truth.

She lifted her shirt just a bit to reveal a color. Not the one she had hoped for. It was the brightest blue ever.

Luna lifted her shirt to see her whole stomach. It was all blue. The most sickliest and her most hated color ever now. She quickly put her shirt down to try and cover the blue up.

_I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Draco. Friggin'. Malfoy._

The tears that she had been holding back were all over her face now. It wasn't all of his fault, he hadn't raped her. It just took 2 drunk teenagers to screw everything up with one simple mistake.

Ginny and Hermione comforted her. But not even the best wizard in the world could reverse what had happened. After all, Dumbledore was dead.

"So, who's the father?" Ginny had tried to stop the uncomfortable silence that had followed. But it hadn't helped bringing up the subject.

"Guess" Luna answered simply. Who could guess that she would have to give birth to _Malfoy's _child?

"Is he in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded.

"Gryffindor?"

No answer.

"Ravenclaw?"

No answer. Ginny and Hermione were taking turns at guessing.

"Hufflepuff?"

Still no answer. Almost there yet, though..

"Don't tell me he's from _Slytherin_?" they both said, a bit loudly.

Luna nodded. Ginny and Hermione looked sympathetic.

"Crabbe?"

"Goyle?"

Luna still did not nod. They were getting close, though.

"Professor Snape?"

"Ewww!" Luna and Ginny both looked at Hermione as if she were crazy at even thinking that. Hermione shrugged and muttered "Just wanted to make sure".

"Well it can't be worse than having sex with the new _Headmaster_ of Hogwarts_._" Ginny said and looked quite relieved.

"It's worse" Luna muttered.

"But it can't be Malfoy either, because he's too much of a pompous pureblood for that" Ginny protested.

"We were drunk, I told you!" Luna blurted out.

"Oh my God, your going to be the mother of a future Death Eater!"

"Not if I can help it, Hermione. Malfoy will never find out" Luna said, and made her friends swear they'd never tell him. Ginny and Hermione still looked unsettled.

"So you'll be a single mother? Thats not very good parenting"

"If the author of this series could do it then so can I, Ginny!" Luna declared.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and made a face that seemed to say 'Our poor eccentric friend'.


	6. Dead Rat and Telling Father

**DRACO POV**

Meanwhile, Draco had been as bad, or even worse, as Luna. The Dark Lord was residing in his house. He knew it was a huge honor for his aunt Bellatrix, but she was his #1 fan and deranged (the Pureblood inbreeding and Azkaban must have done that).

But for him and his parents, it was horrible. Draco was terrified of the Dark Lord. He was such a powerful wizard with no conscience.

It hadn't helped that he had witnessed the murder of Charity Burbage, a Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. He distinctly remember that, halfway through his 3rd year, he had released a Ghoul into her classroom at the middle of the night when she and her assistant were away. Guilt clawed through his insides.

"Draco!" Bellatrix shouted._ Oh no! _It was time for his Occlumency lesson. He thought that they had finished with them when he had finished his 6th year. But ever since the Dark Lord had humiliated her publicly she had wanted to make sure there would be no other thing that he could humiliate her for ever again.

"Coming" he said unhappily and got his wand out, just in case his aunt would do a surprise attack when he entered.

Once Draco arrived to the room reserved for lessons he was instantly invaded by the mind. A vision of darkness enclosing in on him and blood swirling all over were all he could see.

He calmly pictured nothing but blankness filling up the darkness. Draco opened his eyes to see Bellatrix with a malicious smile upon her face. It didn't quite mean that she wanted to cause harm to him, it was just her normal smile.

"Good work, Draco. Remember always to be ready for the unexpected" Bellatrix said. Suddenly, a mouse came scurrying somewhere.

"Imperio". He watched as his aunt thrust the mouse everywhere, determined to hurt it. "While we are at it use the Cruciatus curse, Draco" Bellatrix commanded.

Draco muttered "Crucio".

Nothing happened. "You need to mean it! Enjoy it's pain, Draco, as the Dark Lord does so- !" Bellatrix's eyes looked watery, as if just mentioning him made her emotional.

"Crucio!" his aunt bellowed.

The rat began to squeal loudly right away. It rolled all over the floor and shuddered and jerked around.

This continued for what seemed like hours, but were probably only minutes. Draco didn't dare to tell her to stop because she had that wild look in her eyes.

Suddenly the spell was removed. A jet of blinding green light appeared and the pest was left limp and lying on the floor, never to move again.

"That is how to do it" Bellatrix purred proudly at herself.

**LUNA POV**

Yesterday she had just discovered that she was pregnant. Well, that was some news. But now would be something possibly worse. Telling the news to her father.

He was always understanding to her, and she was daddy's little girl usually. Today, and possibly until forever, she would be known as daddy's little-girl-having-a-baby. Not the best title, but you could get the point.

"Dad, I need to tell you something important" Luna asked, as she came in front of him. "What is it, dear?" the reply came.

"I'm pregnant" Luna announced meekly and waited for the outburst. And sure enough, it was huge.

"_WHAT?" _her father shouted. His face turned immediately red in rage. So did hers, but it was due to embarrassment.

"I.. We were drunk and.." Luna could find no way to explain, because she knew what she did was wrong anyways.

"There is no need to say any more" Mr. Lovegood looked at her disappointingly at her. He walked away.

This wasn't what she had imagined. He didn't ground her or yell at her much. He just..left. It was worst than anything she had experienced from him. Luna had utterly crushed and disappointed him.

Confused and feeling alone, she went to write a letter to Ginny and Hermione.

"I told my dad the news. He didn't yell or anything, he just walked away"

A while later, the response came from her friends. It was Ginny's writing.

"Well, at least he didn't make you get rid of the baby. Wait, you aren't going to, right? Hermione says that its already alive and to kill it would be cruel and then she loaded me up with tons of information that I forgot, because she said this really quickly. She said that she'll get some books for you as well."

Luna was glad of her friend's support. If they could help her, and hopefully her father would too, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	7. A Wondrous Idea

HERMIONE POV

It was 28th of July. 4 days before the wedding. And because of that she had barely gotten to say a few words to either Harry or Ron about finding the Horcruxes.

Molly Weasley had made them busy with preparations for the wedding and sent them to do different things.

_And here she goes.. _Hermione saw Ron's mother walking about.

"Hermione, could you be a dear and help Ginny and Fleur organize the flowers for the wedding?".

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

She appeared soon to see Ginny putting flowers into a pot. Fleur was supervising.

"No! No! You 'ave it all wrong! 'zey must go on thee right side!". Bill's fiancee bossily pushed Ginny out of the way to arrange them herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Fleur and then whispered "Phlegm" to Hermione. Fleur didn't seem to hear at all, or see because she was too busy in her work.

"So what are you getting Harry for his birthday?" Ginny inquired, excited suddenly.

"Oh!" it had sort of slipped out of her mind since she had been preparing for the Horcrux thing.

"We can go to Diagon Alley and get something. Maybe from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes".

"That sounds good. When do you think your mom can let us go?"

"Never. But we can leave right now. Fleur is too busy with 'er 'ectic situation for zeh wedding, 'ermione" Ginny did her Fleur impression.

Hermione smiled as well as Ginny. Even though they knew now that Fleur really loved Bill, they could still have some fun behind her back.

Hermione and Ginny walked on out to Diagon Alley without anyone noticing, everyone was too busy preparing for the wedding.

They first went to Wizard's Wizarding Wheezes, because Ginny wanted to see Fred and George.

Sure enough when they entered the store, Fred was talking to a young girl about some WonderWitch products.

Their shop assistant, Verity, was putting together a display shelf of some new items.

Fred soon saw them and called George up.

"Hey! What -" George started.

"- Brings you here?" Fred ended.

"Just browsing. Hermione hasn't bought Harry a gift for his birthday" Ginny reported.

"Oh, want to see our new items?" George offered.

They beckoned to come over to the display shelf that Verity had been working on.

"Its our new and exclusive ear products stand!" George proudly proclaimed.

" 'ear 'ear! " Fred joked.

There were Goblin ears, and many other fabulous works of magic.

Ginny stayed looking at those while Hermione thought of something. She would get Harry something for when they hunted the horcruxes.

Hermione quickly spotted a Sneakoscope. How effective are these?" she asked.

"Very effective. It's our best kind." Fred said, as the object began whistling.

Fred looked coldly at a boy browsing the shop, that soon reluctantly put back an object that had been hidden underneath his shirt.

The Sneakoscope immediately stopped whistling.

"I'll take it" Hermione announced, as she forked over the money.

"Look over here!" Ginny instructed.

She came over to look at what was so interesting.

Ginny was pointing at some WonderWitch products, more specifically one that was labeled "Fat Reducer".

Hermione read the definition._ "Make yourself look slim to your beloved. Works for 24 hours each vial. 3 vials each box."_

"Does this actually make yourself skinny or just appears like it?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Its sort of like an invisibility cloak for your stomach fat" Fred answered.

Ginny looked at the warning on the back.

"It says it doesn't work for pregnant witches though. That's too bad" she looked wistfully at Hermione, obviously thinking that Luna couldn't use it to hide her pregnancy.

"GINNY? YOUR -" George started.

"- PREGNANT?" Fred ended.

Ginny's brothers' faces immediately turned to the color of their hair, red.

"NO. Do I look FAT to you?"Ginny bellowed, with her arms folded across her stomach.

George looked away. "Sheesh,_ someones_ on their monthly time of acting pissed"

This time Ginny's face turned red and she led Hermione out.

While they were walking to the Burrow, Hermione suddenly stopped walking.

"Oh, Ginny, I've just thought of something that can help Luna hide her pregnancy!"

**LUNA POV**

Meanwhile, Luna had been trying to reason with her father. "At least look at me!" she begged.

He did so and hugged her tightly. When he was done he explained his actions.

"You look so much like your mother" Luna's father sighed and had a sad look in his eyes.

"But she would never do a thing like that!" he said and immediately turned back to the my-not-married-daughter-is-pregnant look.

"I.. I'll put it up for adoption." Luna wanted to keep her baby so much, but it would be hard to raise him/her at her age by herself.

"No grandchild of mine is going to be given to some other people!"

"Then what _can _I do?"

"You can tell me who the father is"

_A Slytherin pure-blood that would probably want me to kill the baby._

"Neville Longbottom." Luna lied.

Something in her eyes must have made betrayed her smooth voice, because her father did not look like he believed it.

"Are you _sure_?"

"I'm not a slut! I've only done it once"

"And who is this young man I'm going to have to kill?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"It couldn't be, stop trying to lie to me. I'm your father!"

"I'm not lying. But he doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him"

An owl came to their house and Luna was relieved of having to talk to her father. She opened the letter.

_I've found a way to hide the pregnancy from everyone else for when Hogwarts starts. It will be hard, and you have to bring your dad. Come to The Burrow as soon as you have finished reading the letter. - Hermione_

"Ok, lets go" her father announced as he read over the letter.

Luna took his hand and closed her eyes. She hated apparition.

_CRACK. _A loud noise was followed by the worst sensation. Luna felt as if she were being forced through some tiny tube.

They were now right in front of the door of The Burrow. Too close, in fact. They repositioned themselves a bit more farther.

Mr. Lovegood tapped on the door. Ginny opened it.

"You're here, already? That was-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, because Luna was suddenly running to somewhere in the house.

The bathroom, so be specific. After a few horrid minutes, hours it seemed, of retching in the toilet Luna came to Ginny's room.

Hermione, Ginny, and her father already were in there. Luna sat on Ginny's bed, waiting for Hermione to start.

"All right. Well, I was thinking that we could all be Luna's secret-keepers, by use of the Fidelius charm. Whoever is not secret-keeper or who has not been told about the secret cannot locate the hidden secret, even if they are staring right at it. Which means that when Luna goes into Hogwarts and even when her pregnancy would be showing everyone else won't be able to see that but us." Hermione explained.

"Meaning nobody will see her get fatter?" Ginny questioned.

"Its technically not _fat_, but yes" Hermione answered.

"And even if we do tell someone the secret, they can't tell anyone else. So if perhaps Draco finds out-" she carried on.

"Which hopefully he won't" Luna interrupted.

"-Then he won't be able to tell anyone, even if he really wanted to" Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard Luna.

"It's genius!" Mr. Lovegood couldn't help to burst out.

"But complicated" Hermione frowned at the book that she was holding (_Understanding of Complex & Powerful Spells_).

"Mr. Lovegood, you would have to do it. We're not allowed to do magic outside of school yet" Ginny looked wistful.

-Awhile later-

Apparently, Luna's father was good at charms as he had managed to do this one.

"Well, I'm glad thats over with" Luna sighed, and the rest agreed.

Maybe this would be easier than she had thought it would be!


	8. Chaos at the Wedding

LUNA POV

Today was the day for Fleur and Bill's wedding. A nice-looking August day. Soon after Luna had put on her clothes, which was _after _puking violently very early in the morning, she waited for her father to get finished. When he came out, Luna looked at him up and down. He was wearing sun colors, his symbol for The Deathly Hallows sign showing clearly.

"Dad, you're supposed to wear dress robes" Luna declared.

"They're for luck, for the wedding. Didn't I tell you that before?" Mr. Lovegood looked as if he was pondering this. He slowly, still with that look on his face, he slowly took the wand out to use for apparation. A POP sound came along with painful effects. And just like that, they were gone from the house.

The place was put together very prettily. However she had a sneaking suspicion that the Weasleys did not even try to get rid of the Wrackspurts, because her father still looked rather clueless.

She heard him mutter under his breath something that sounded like "No.. it was her _mother_" as he went by to get a drink.

Luna sighed, and guessed that he must have told her _mother _about the whole 'luck for a wedding to wear sun colors' and have confused herself for _her._She always did feel sad that her father took care of her by himself and without the help of her sweet mother, and would give anything to never see Thestrals this early in life (meaning for her mother to still be alive and, well, not that she didn't like the Thestrals. Because she did like them [Thestrals] very much).

Soon, the wedding actually started and they were seated. It was quite a touching reception, but her father kept on giving her hate glares when Fleur and Bill were married. She supposed it was because Fleur hadn't got knocked up before getting married, but what was_ she_to do? Marrying Draco Malfoy was not the solution to _anything._Unless you wanted to be called Mrs. Malfoy forever until the end of life as she knew it. Too gross. So, no. She would never, ever, EVER marry him.

Fleur and Bill were wed, and her father had finally stopped giving her dirty glances. She had tucked her arms around her stomach in a mode to protect the baby. The poor obviously not wanted baby.

Luna was soon dreamily dazing off as to take her mind off of the situation and started looking to see people whom she knew. She spotted multiple red-heads with freckles, that were obviously Weasleys. One of them had a facial expression that reminded her of Harry Potter. _Whys he always so serious?_

She stared closer, and realized it was probably him in a disguise. Her best guess was that he was using the Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as a Weasley member. And most likely just in case You-Know-Who wouldn't happen to walk by and crash the wedding. Because if he would ever spot Harry he'd try to kill him and there might be a possibility that the Boy Who Lived would live no more.

And she had figured this out in a flash. Being a smart Ravenclaw did have its advantages.. They were known as brainy while Gryffindor as brawny, Slytherin was evil (especially Malfoy...), and then the poor Hufflepuffs: their house was always known as being the place if you weren't a nerd, or a trying-to-get-yourself-killed reckless person, or a future Deatheater.

As she was thinking about how the houses were so discriminated, a member of Gryffindor advanced towards her. The one using the Polyjuice Potion to be exact._What a pleasant surprise.._

"Hello Harry" Luna said, as if she saw him as a red-head every day. _Wouldn't that be funny? Harry as a red-head, Ron as a brunette, and Hermione as a blonde. Or.. or purple! I like purple.._

His facial features turned into a surprised look.

"What..?" he muttered under his breath quickly then added to his talk "How did you know?".

"Oh, its just your expression. You look so serious and stuff" Luna explained. _Poor Harry with his misfortunes.. usually Gryffindors are known as the party house._

"I like this song" Luna said calmly, then moved to the music, danced to herself, and away from Harry. As he looked on to talk to someone else she sighed in relief. The song was horrible and she didn't feel like dancing, she just wanted to eat some cake.

_Cake!_ And she could mash up a Pumpkin Pastry and eat it along with the cake! Oh, how gloriously delicious that sounded! It didn't even seem disgusting to her, it sounded good and she wanted it now. It didn't matter that she already ate at home and had some cake here.

There was a line of people to the cake, but she excused herself (actually just walking in front of everyone and mumbling a small apology) as if in a trance. A trance for food.

She put the cake piece in a plate and, true to her thoughts, mashed a Pumpkin Pastry. She ate it with her hands so she could finish it quicker. The second cake took a bit longer to eat, because she sucked her fingers full of the messed-up cake piece.

Luna heard some of the onlookers gasp and tut-tut at her actions, but she didn't care about that. Nor did it matter that she heard some mutters of "I always_knew_ that girl was lunatic.." and "Oh MY!".

The last one had been her father's voice, and he pulled her away before she could grab more delicacies. He brought her away with a face so red of embarrassment to a secluded area away from other guests. They were within others' hearing ranges though.

"**Luna**!" he whisper-shouted sternly. "What in the name of Merlin possessed you to eat like a little savage?".

"I don't know"

"You DON'T KNOW. You just ashamed the Lovegood name in front of everyone!"

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy anyways" she said in her defense, in a whisper.

Her father sighed sympathetically. "But why'd you..?" he signaled to frosting of the cake on her lips, and she licked them eagerly.

"I just really wanted some cake.. mashed up with some Pumpkin Pastries..". Tempation by the name of sweets seemed to call her back to the cake. She had the urge to do what was not very proper and would disgrace her more. Her father restrained her from moving towards it.

"And you_ still_ want to eat?" her father looked infuriated.

Luna meekly shook her head so he wouldn't get any more mad. But at least it wasn't so bad when he reacted to the whole "Theres a surprise for you that might give you a heart-attack: I'm no longer a virgin! And on top of that now I'm pregnant!".

Her father suddenly exchanged his rather confused look for a look of understanding.

"_Her_ food cravings were uncontrollable too"

So it was the pregnancy that caused her to act so. What a trouble it was turning out to be.

But not as much trouble as what would happen to them soon.. Because as they were talking, a Lynx Patronus appeared. Everyone, including Luna and her father, were shushed up as the lynx said (in the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt) "The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming".

Panic came among everyone. But it seemed as if it were slow motioned for Luna, as the guests began running and screaming. Order members tried to maintain the chaos as Death Eaters apparated into the wedding. Luna's father got his wand, hand trembling, to apparate.

But how could they apparate when a someone on the side of you-know-who that hadn't been there a second ago knocked her father out?

Luna got down on her knees to see if he was alright but the Death Eater beckoned her to get up. The stakes were higher now if she died, because there wouldn't be only one life to lose.

She got her wand out. "Expelliarmus" she shouted, but it was evaded.

"Imperio!" the Death Eater shouted. The voice sounded recognizable but before she could think about who it was, a tingling warmth came over her. The unforgivable curse was trying to work, and she felt like giving in.. But she couldn't! Luna tried with all of her might to resist the spell. Even though all of her tired instincts screamed for her to give in, she didn't. She had to save herself and that innocent life.

"Dammit, Lovegood! IMPERIO!" the opposing Death Eater shouted.

This time, she couldn't do anything but give in. The power of the spell wasn't that strong, but it was working.

Under the imperio curse she grabbed her father's hand, and apparated to her house.

Once inside, she took deep breaths.

The Death Eater had made her apparate to her house using the Imperius curse. He could have killed her, but he had instead saved her. Who was he (because it certainly did not sound like a woman's voice)? She kept on remembering the words he the Death Eater had so clearly said.

_"Dammit, Lovegood! IMPERIO!"_

The Death Eater knew her. And she knew him. She knew him _very_ well, unfortunately. So, who matched the unmistakable voice?

Why, none other than the father of her unborn child:

Draco Malfoy.


	9. His View?

**Draco POV - His perspective on the last chapter.**

Draco Malfoy was getting prepared. For what? He didn't know, something about looking for Harry Potter and his stupid friends in a wedding. So, since his policy was pretty much "just go along with anything the Dark Lord says and don't ask much questions" (policy issued by his fretful mother) he just followed through with it. This was the only real 'rule' that he followed.

At least it was much better than what his aunt told him: do anything that the all powerful and handsome Dark Lord tells you to do, because I'm crazy_ and _madly in love with him (she had never said this, but you could tell by her actions that she was probably thinking this)!

From now on, there would possibly be more missions. And killings.. Therefore too much stress if he got mad at you. He missed the days of just being a regular Slytherin bully. _Punching Harry Potter or using the Cruciatus curse with deranged Bellatrix screaming at "Mean it, Draco!" then showing an example of how she would do it for the Dark Lord? _Not much of a difficult choice there..

"Draco, come on!". _Speak of my crazy aunt and she will appear._However as he thought about it, the definition of crazy could also fit as Luna Lovegood. He pushed the thought of her away. Their..erm.. experience would not be brought up in his mind again, he really needed to just concentrate on the mission. Good thing she probably wouldn't be there, because nobody in their right mind would ever invite the Lovegoods to a wedding.

Draco tredded along to the meeting of Deatheaters. No sooner had he arrived to the crowded and rather small room than he heard some sort of 'pep talk' for Deatheaters. "Lets kill some Mudbloods!" Avery shouted with much enthusiasm. Bellatrix looked positively delighted at this prospect and not much could doubt the fact that she would look eager to actually torturing the innocents. Oh, her joys of being deranged..

"We're just here to spread chaos and fine..erm..sorry.._ find_Potter..for..the..Dark..Lord" some Deatheater said. The word 'Potter' was followed by the customary 'spitting after saying the name of the Dark Lord's nemesis' tradition, but this certain Deatheater didn't look to eager for the mission._Just please don't tell me that this ninny-looking man is another version of stuttering Quirrel! Pausing so much after saying just one word is not considered a very 'cool' dramatic pause..._

"If you are really so frightened for the mission, you may be permitted to sit this one out" Rodolphus Lestrange declared, to the person that Draco was secretly referring to as Quirrel 2.

"May I.. really?" Quirrel 2 asked, a little bit too hopefully.

"Well.. lets see.. NO" Rodolphus sneered, mocking the slow talking and unsure Deatheater.

With that, the whole group apparated.

Chaos was indeed sinking its way through the crowd of guests and all were running like mice. Draco's side was naturally the cat looking to finish the timid little things off.. But he really did not know why they were running and not just apparating. What fools! The whole lot of them probably mudbloods..

In the course of a few seconds all of the Deatheaters were on their feet and chasing the idiots who stayed. He noticed Avery, in specific, walking towards a blond witch with a malicious look on his face. Draco remembered Avery previously wanting to kill basically everyone.. This sounded suspicious. Draco, a bit entertained, looked closer to see who Avery wanted to murder and saw**:**

The person whom he unfortunately knew very well and the exact one he had hoped to avoid:

The lunatic, crazy girl**:**

Luna Lovegood**.**

Just after he had realized this, he decided to help her. Not because he liked her (because he most certainly did not!), not because he felt any sort of pity whatsoever for her, but for his reputation. If she would be interrogated to find where Potter had gone, they would also find out that she had slept with him. Thus him getting in deep trouble. Thus her also getting in deep trouble, but that didn't trouble him. At least if it did, it was hidden in some deep part of his soul and never unleashed.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shot the spell to hit Avery, but it had somehow managed to knock out Xenophilius Lovegood instead. This wasn't good at all..

Thinking quickly, and knowing that Lovegood couldn't really use magic outside of Hogwarts since she was younger than 17, he cast the Imperius curse at her. He would make her apparate to her house and since he was 17 it would work.

Hopefully. This hadn't ever been done before as far as he knew of it.

Lovegood must have been stronger than he pictured her to be, and actually overpowered his spell. Fuelled out of anger at her being possibly better than he, Draco yelled "Dammit Lovegood, IMPERIO!"

This time his spell was more powerful and it suceeded. He made her get the wand, grab her father's hand, and apparate. But now that Draco thought of it, it was really quite foolish to have fired the curse so loudly. What if she found out that he had done it for her? What if she thought that just because they had a one night stand, he didn't despise her as much? But she couldn't, right?

After all, this was Luna Lovegood he was thinking about.


	10. Gettin' Back to Hogwarts

**September 1st. **  
**Luna's pregnancy: Approximately 12 weeks.  
Disclaimer: Me not own HP. xD**

_I've decided to keep this story after all!_

* * *

It was school time. Yay.

But for Luna, it was the worst school start. After retching in the bathroom (which, unfortunately, was a rather tedious new habit of hers), she felt nauseated. Luckily for her, the morning sickness was diminishing.

Her belly wasn't huge at all yet, it was a rather petite sort of bump. Due to the Secret Keeper idea, nobody could see it, even if it were the size of a huge Quaffle and under their very own eyes. The plan was ingenious, and Luna was glad for this.

"Luna! You'd better hurry, we have to be at the train at 11, and its already 10:00 A.M.! If we arrive late, we'll suffer from the Late-Lurgy!" Her father announced.

Oh yes. Xenophilius Lovegood. He _definitely _was still not used to 'awaiting the arrival of the spawn of Draco Malfoy', AKA his first grandchild. Neither was Luna. They barely used the word Malfoy in a sentence. Unless that particular sentence went like: "That Malfoy-boy/git!" or something of the sort.

Yet she could barely seem to understand why Draco Malfoy had saved her that day at the wedding. Perhaps he was afraid that she would be captured and interrogated. Which would result in Death Eaters also finding out that they had a night of.. adultered content.. (it was sad that she was pregnant, and still hesitant to use the s-word!). Whatever the reason was, she was grateful for it. Not grateful enough so that she would tell him that he would be a father, but still grateful nevertheless.

"Luna! Are you drifting off again?" The voice of her father suddenly took her out of her troubled thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes. I believe we have a Wrackspurts infestation again."

Later, they arrived at King's Cross. Luna said her goodbye to her father (an awkward one at that, with him hesitantly patting her stomach and telling her to be careful with his grandchild) and she went up to the train.

While walking to a compartment, she walked by a certain Slytherin's one. Pansy Parkinson was sitting too close to the father of her unborn child (almost on his lap), and seemed to be trying to pelt him with kisses. He, on the other hand, looked oblivious to her pathetic tries for attention. Malfoy also didn't notice her prying eyes staring at him blankly.

A strange feeling went through her at that moment but she dismissed it as the baby's jealousy. And Luna realized, at that moment, that it's life would be hard without the loving, caring environment that only two married people could make. Luna's growing up had already been hard with her mother dying when she was still young. She had stuck to her father alot. But her child's own father wouldn't even find out that he/she existed.

While thinking of the woe that would happen to her unborn baby, she had barely noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing outside of the compartment. That is, until one of them (she kept on forgetting who was who) said something.

"Hey _Loony_, get off"

"Yeah, _Loony._"

Normally, she would have just kept on going and ignored them. But instead, Luna dealt with it differently this time. Just a flick of her wand and they were running away from the Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Nice one, Luna!" Ginny's voice appeared as the red-haired girl came into sight. "Have they been giving you a hard time?" she asked, watching in amusement as they ran. Luna was in the middle of answering when Ginny interrupted, and seemed to notice something. "Hey, you've grown!".

Luna was puzzled for a minute, until realizing that Ginny meant her stomach, and not her height. "Yes, unfortunately the only thing that gets smaller is my bladder. I have to pee alot more now!"

Luna and Ginny (accompanied by Neville) got on the carriages. Neville asked what they did during the summer.

_Oh, just had a 'fling' with Draco Malfoy (Yes, the Slytherin Death-Eater!) when we were drunk, and now I'm pregnant with his child. Nothing new, really. Oh, and Harry and Ron and Hermione won't be here for this year. But this is somewhat good because it won't cause for awkward moments if the father of my baby (unfortunately, Malfoy) was off feuding with my friend (Harry, who was nice enough to say that we were friends!)._

They eventually got off the Thestrel-pulled carriages, and into the Hogwarts castle (with Luna very pointedly trying not to get anywhere near to _him_). The whole castle looked rather dreary. It was dark and the huge place was covered with Slytherin-snake pictures. As soon as Luna sat down, a very greasy-haired and pale man stood up to talk.

The despised new Headmaster looked proud as he announced "A new year of Hogwarts has begun. Changes to the staff are: Alecto Carrow, the new Muggle Studies Professor and Amycus Carrow, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor". No cheers.

It was all a new Hogwarts. Controlled by Death Eaters, there was no chance of muggle-born witches or wizards learning here anymore.


	11. Pink?  Or Blue?

Approximately one month had passed since the beginning of the school year. A painful 20 days under the wrath of the Carrows (it turned out that they made toad-faced Umbridge seem as tame and sweet as the Ecuild Sofeestinds compared to them). A painful 20 days of trying to do so much work and not completely wreck her pregnancy (she hadn't even been to see a Healer yet). A 20 days of.. avoiding Malfoy. This was the easiest to do out of the rest, since he barely even glanced her way.

What else had happened in those 20 days? Oh yes, she had Ginny tell Neville 'the secret' shortly after he had seen her rushing off to the bathroom (in fact, it was sort of a daily routine nowadays). He had gawked at her suddenly-pregnant-sized-belly (when nobody knew the secret, it just looked like flat belly) and said the word "you're pregnant?" many times. He also turned extremely red when he discovered that the father of the child was the bully-enemy Draco Malfoy. It was quite amusing to watch, but got annoying.

Now, on to the subjects. Since muggle-born students couldn't attend Hogwarts anymore, there were less students and, thus, more classes were shared with other Year students (meaning she had a class with Draco Malfoy). She had: Double Potions, Double Defense Against The Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, and Divination.  
Potions always seemed long, and was shared with 6th year Ravenclaws and the 7th year Slytherins (_He_ was the reason why it seemed so long and tedious).  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was really just the Dark Arts, since it was a Death-Eater controlled Hogwarts. Amycus Carrow taught this class, and he loved to punish students. She shared this class with Gryffindors, and Ginny hated it as much as she did.  
Muggle Studies was made compulsary, so she had no choice but to listen to Alecto Carrow talk about how muggles would be better of dead and nonsense like that. She would actually use the Imperius Curse on students and make them act like "the stupid muggles that don't know magic" (her quote being quite ignorant, since muggles obviously couldn't ever just learn magic).  
Astronomy was fun and fascinating. It was, perhaps, one of the few classes that stayed the same despite Hogwarts being run by Voldemort (to an extent).  
Luna had Divination with Professor Trelawney this year, and this class was by far the most accurate. Sybill Trelawney was a true Seer.

Luna was currently contemplating this while in her Potions class. Since she hadn't been paying much attention to what she was doing (in the physical sense), she had accidently put in 2 hand-fulls of Gurdyroots instead of just one. The potion (which was called the Droughting Potion or something like that) was turning purple rather than black. Personally, Luna liked the exotic purplish color rather than a boring misery color, but tried to fix the mistake by doubling everything else too . It turned the black color that it was supposed to turn into, but also looked as if smoke was coming off of it. _That can't be good._She decided to add in some roses to the mix (to smell better at the least. Because why else would a Potions classroom have roses in the first place?) and some water. It possibly wasn't in the ingredients, but she trusted her Ravenclaw mind sometimes could stray from the rules and come up with something brilliant.

Sure enough, when Professor Slughorn came to see the finished potions, he stopped by Luna's and sniffed the fumes. "Ah, the watered roses do make the potion much better and effective. Great thinking, 10 points to Ravenclaw!". Then he leaned in and said, in a softer tone "And, of course, a friend of Potter must reflect some of his great potion skills!". The other Ravenclaws looked jealous, as did some of the Slytherins. Slughorn had been extremely saddened by the fact that Harry Potter (his favorite student) wasn't coming back for his 7th year. So he had been trying to find replacements. Most of the other Ravenclaws still looked angry at her for stealing their glory (most likely) but only one Slytherin kept looking at her. Since destiny or irony was rather cruel to Luna, it was no-one other than Draco Malfoy himself.

Why was he looking at her so? Like she had done something wrong? Well.. she had done something wrong (and so did he, since he had been involved in the act as well), but why wasn't he over it yet? Luna was sure he had already lost his virginity to Pansy Parkinson. His cold glare seemed to be burning onto her back as she pretended not to notice him rudely staring.

RING, RING, RING

The thundering 'rings' of the Clock Tower could be heard, signaling the end of class. Luna couldn't be more glad for this, and immediately walked out of the class.

It was time.

She met up with Ginny and Neville at the library. "Did you bring the book?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded.

To explain it, 'the book' meant her Pregnancy Book. And, in that book, it marked today as a very special day: the day when she would find out the baby's gender. Luna personally thought (and hoped) that it was a boy. Ginny wanted it to be a boy too. But Neville, on the other hand, thought a girl would be cute. Finding out the gender was a large portion in the things that Luna had been thinking of for the last few days. It signified that the whole pregnancy was actually real (and that a miscarriage would be very rare, in other words, probably not going to happen). After all, she hadn't given much thought about what would happen after giving labor...

There were really only 3 choices: become a teen mother, give it up for adoption, or abortion. And the last one was so cruel (even if it was the offspring of a Death Eater) that she could never bring it in her to do. Even if it was the easiest of the 3 choices. Adoption was easy to do, her baby wouldn't even have to know that Luna was her mother. But the good part of that was also the bad part; she couldn't just give it up after 9 months of carrying. Not to mention that there was a chance Draco Malfoy would see that child someday, and find out it looked very similar to him.

Only the 1st choice remained, to become a teen mother. Losing her 7th year of education at Hogwarts to take care of the child. But this wasn't even the worst part: The Fidelius Charm could not work after she would give birth to the child. The 'secret' had been to hide her pregnancy, not exactly the baby. So, it would be very strange indeed if a blonde haired and grey-eyed (both of it's parents having the same eye and hair traits, it would be uncommon for the child not to have it as well) baby just appeared one day in the Lovegood's house. Since Luna's mother died, she couldn't pretend that the son/daughter was her sister/brother. And no student of Hogwarts would believe that it was her child, since she was seen, by them, to have a normally flat stomach with no signs of pregnancy. So what on earth would she do?

But it seemed too happy a day to think these things, so Luna tried not to. Instead, she thought about getting pink or blue baby clothes when she would find out the gender. Perhaps even pick out names! Lorcan Lovegood sounded cute for a boy. Yet she also liked how nice Reyene Lovegood sounded too. Ah, so many names!

"Luna?" Neville must have noticed her facial expression turn from worried to, suddenly, a bubbly sort of mood. Yes, she liked that name too: Bubbly. It was so fun to say.

"Oh, yes. Well, let's start!" Luna announced, still thinking about her new-made bubblyness. _Is that even a word?_

"Sssh! No talking in the library!" Madam Pince, the librarian seemed to hiss at them. Luna, Ginny, and Neville did what every other student did when they were shushed up (perhaps every student but Hermione); they kept on talking and payed no attention to the librarian, of course. Instead of being silent, the three quietly moved to a section as far from Madam Pince as they could.

"Open the book up!" Ginny ordered-whispered. Luna opened it up to page 23, and read the following:

"

**FINDING OUT THE GENDER OF YOUR BABY  
For you and your husband, this must be a exciting opportunity! Choosing names and picking out clothes! You can use the potion labeled 'Gentonic' (it can be bought or made) to find out if your baby is a boy or a girl. You drink the potion, and if it turns blue, its a boy! Pink for a girl!**

"

Obviously, this was for planned pregnancies between loving spouses. Luna Lovegood wasn't even Malfoy's girlfriend, didn't even call him by his first name, and did not plan to get knocked up at her tender young age.

Then again, who did?

"Did you bring it, Neville?" Luna asked in a dreamy-sounding voice. He nodded, and got the potion from his school bag. They went to a secluded area, and that was where Luna drank the potion.

Strangely enough, it tasted of bubbles, reminding her of her new favorite word. "Open up your mouth.. Saw ahhhhh" Ginny seemed to be pretending to be a muggle dentist (her father really was _too_ obsessed with them) and Luna did so.

"What color is it? Pink or blue?" Luna tried to see bring her tongue up to see it, and she succeeded.

It was the color -

"Loony, your tongue is blue" Draco Malfoy seemed to pop out of nowhere. What was _up with him_ randomly appearing at the important moments of her life?

* * *

OK, I just HAD to put that plot twist part-thing in! And no, he still doesnt have a clue that she is pregnant..


	12. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just call me a hobo with a computer xD  
**

**DRACO POV**

Luna Lovegood was, if it was even possible, turning weirder each day. For example, take the time he had seen her in the library with a blue tongue. But.. come to think of it, that actually seemed like normal Loony odd behavior.

The thing that he found rather weird_er _was that she would often:  
A. Pat/put her arms around her slim stomach-area.  
B. Run to the bathroom at random intervals (did she really have such a small bladder to have to go _so_ many times during the day?).  
C. Do A and B at the same time.

All of those things looked very queer on her. It seemed like a strange game in which the red-headed (blood traitor) Weasley girl and the stupid fat-assed Longbottom seemed to take part in. Seeing as, when Lovegood would run to the bathroom, they'd have a pitying look on their face. Or, when she would seem so tired, they would help her do simple things like carrying her books or something.

Overall, they were all crazy.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as two cold hands placed themselves on top of his eyes, blocking Draco's view. A shrilly, yet tender-sounding, voice rang out, "**Guess who?**". It was obvious that his girlfriend (who just couldn't take the hint that he wanted the relationship over by now) was the one that had said this. "Pansy" he said in a bored tone, and the hands were released.

Pansy Parkinson had on a pouting face, and he was unaware of the reason behind this. "**Draco**-" she said, pausing dramatically after his name. "-**Do you even love me anymore**?".

The question did not surprise him. He _had_ been ignoring her for awhile, because Draco didn't want to say what he was thinking all along about the relationship (something along the lines of: "_I never loved you_"). If he said that, she would go to a quiet place to cry her eyes out and then bully anyone in her way, pretending to be tough. But Draco knew that, through all her mean appearance and personality, she had a delicate and easily-breakable inside.

Everyone would think that he, Draco Malfoy the bully and Death-Eater, would never even _hesitate_to break a sensitive heart. They thought wrong. He thought about it, all the time. Well, not about Potter or his stupid mudblood/blood traitor friends (because they didn't matter) but about his own friends. For example, everyone thought that Crabbe and Goyle were just his goons. Yes, they were, but he also did care about them in a friend sort of way. He wasn't_ that_ evil.

"**Dracooo**!" the whiny voice sounded again. "**You're drifting again**." The concerned voice of Pansy stated. She looked at him with adoring eyes.

Girls were just too obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Was it because of his sexyness and dashing good looks, richness, or just because he was a pureblood? Perhaps it was because he was just plain awesome.

Or because of his smirk. After all, he only did it after learning (*cough* reading it up on _Cool Purebloods _magazine *cough*) that it was a 100% way of attracting girls.

Anyhow, Pansy really was quite annoying him now. Why had he liked her in the first place? _I think it was because she said she was a pureblood and hated anything else. _It had seemed, at the time, like the start of a beautiful (on his side, of course) relationship. Now, he just wanted to get away from her.

"**Look, Pansy, I have to go**" Draco Malfoy said, as he got up. She smugly offered him her hand (wanting to walk with him). "**No, I mean I have to go.. to the loo**" he lied.

Great. Now there wasn't anything to do but that, since she seemed to be watching his every step away from her. The blonde-haired boy sighed as he finally got to the boy's bathroom. And, once he did enter, he got the most surprising shock.

There was Moaning Myrtle, with a superior look on her face, roaming around in the boy's bathroom.

"**Draco**!" she squeaked. The female ghost slid through the air to put her arms around him. What was the word for this feeling of this sentiment, again? Oh, yes, a _hug_. Poor Draco never really received much of these.

"**I thought Snape banned you from haunting the toilets**..?" He raised his eyebrow. She dismissed this with a wave of her hand, showing him, with her actions rather than words, that she didn't care what the Headmaster thought. "**So what have you been doing without.. Poor Moaning Myrtle**?" The long-dead ghost's voice sounded like she was on the verge of crying. Or perhaps that was her normal voice now.

"**Emm.. nothing**". He decided not to talk about that embarrassing one night stand with Luna Lovegood. Myrtle looked pleased at his statement, obviously glad that he wasn't having fun without her. Oh, if she only knew..

"**Really? Well, I know of a girl thats.. _Pregnant_**!". Apparently she was exhilarated at having this piece of gossip, and couldn't wait too long to tell it to a living soul (literally).

But.. _what_? There weren't any pregnant girls in Hogwarts! _Obviously, since it would be quite easy to see._

Myrtle seemed to notice his surprised look. "**Yes, she always throws up in the girl's bathroom! And sometimes shes accompanied by a red-headed girl**!"

"**Who**?" He asked.

"**It's a secret**" the ghost seemed intent on not saying the name. "**But she has blonde hair and grey eyes, like you**!"

Draco Malfoy's insides got cold. _Blonde hair and grey eyes. _Just like him. But, no! It couldn't possibly be Luna Lovegood! Because.. that would mean.. she was pregnant. By him. _Impossible. She looks thin as ever. And its been months since.. that night._ And, yet, he knew Moaning Myrtle; she wouldn't lie about a thing like that.

Everyone thought that Draco Malfoy couldn't get any more paler than he already was. He proved them wrong as he slowly, petrified, walked out of the bathroom.

He kept on walking, like a zombie, until he found Ginny Weasley by herself (who, obviously, must be the red-headed girl that Myrtle was referring to). He didn't want to go to Luna Lovegood and find her looking like a whale, finding out that perhaps he had been to blind to see her pregnant (and yet, he really knew she wasn't. She just _couldn't _be.).

"**Weasley**" He snarled out the name. She turned around with a mad look on her face and uttered, "**You say_ one more thing _about Harry being too ninny to not to go Hogwarts this year_ one more time_, and I'll hex you**!".

"**Is she pregnant**?" Malfoy ignored her statement. The blood traitor had a quick alarmed look in her eyes, but hid it well. "**Nobodys pregnant**!" Ginny Weasley turned away from him and started to walk away.

But he was too quick for her. Draco stopped her mid-walk and peered into her eyes. "**Legilimens**" he whispered.

She was trying to resist his spell but, with him being trained by Aunt Bellatrix, Draco ruthlessly dwelved into her mind. He saw blankness for a second, but no human being could just think of nothing for so long (well, at least no-one that young). Suddenly a vision appeared in her mind, and he could see it.

It was very blurry. But Draco could almost spot a young blonde girl setting something small wrapped up in a black, long cloak on the sidewalk. She was running away from the thing she had put down on the ground. And suddenly, the vision was becoming more clearer. Draco could see the vision zooming in on the object. What was it? It took on the form of a... _potato_? A very pale potato. No, it was a baby! Yes, and that could only mean that young blonde girl was it's mother. Which -

**Luna Lovegood is pregnant**. A voice sounded throughout Weasley's head.

And, suddenly, Draco Malfoy was thrust out of Ginny Weasley's subconsciousness. He must have done the Legilimency too hard, and crudely, because she fainted from the sheer exhaustment.

He stood there, unwilling to concentrate on the matter. _It's impossible! Just one big lie, a joke.. _But the thought of it gave him shills (imagine that, something to get even a _Death Eater _worried about, besides the Dark Lord, must be terrifying!). But he had to be sure.

Where would she be? Looking out in the fields for her imaginary creatures? He had heard that she spent most of her time in the Ravenclaw common room nowadays.

Deciding that Lovegood would be there, Draco advanced to the Ravenclaw common room entrance as rapidly as he could. Once there, he encountered the bronze eagle-shaped knocker. He half-expected it to ask for the required password. Instead, it loudly announced something.

"**I am the start of the Day and the end of the End. What am I**?"

_What_? _What is this_? A _riddle_? That's what Ravenclaws had, instead of a password? _A riddle_? He supposed he had to answer it.

Alright. His mind started to immediately try to find the answer to the riddle.

_"The start of the day"_. The sun? Morning? Birds chirping? How the heck would he know?

"_The end of the end_". Nothing? Everything?

Maybe this was harder than it seemed. Or perhaps it was a question of simple logic.

A few minutes seemed to go by as he pondered it. Draco even tried thinking outside of the box.

_The end of the end could be.. death. Maybe it could happen at the start of the day, like a cycle? _He said "**Death**", but the door didn't open and the knocker didn't respond.

Wait, who said it had to be a word? Maybe it could be.. a letter! The start of Day was the letter "D". And the end of the End could be the letter "D" as well!

"**The letter D**". He waited a few seconds, expecting the answer to have been wrong.

"**That is correct**", the Eagle-shaped knocker bellowed, and the door opened.

His heart pounding, Draco used the Disillusionment Charm on himself before entering the Ravenclaw Common Room. Nobody saw him as he walked past the students flipping through pages of thick books. Perhaps they wouldn't have noticed him even if he hadn't done the charm, since they were too immersed in their books.

He walked through, until he came to the girls' dormitories.

Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks. Because, at that moment, he remembered something important: The charms! There were charms to prevent boys from entering here! So how could he do this? Taking a bold step, he tried to open the door, and-

It succeeded! The door slowly opened, with a loud creaking noise.

Draco Malfoy saw tons of empty beds, and looked until he found one with closed curtains. He pushed aside the curtains. A mess of dirty blonde hair was scattered amongst the pillow. This, surely, was Luna. Her eyes were closed, and she looked very peaceful in sleep. Her sleeping position was on the side (her left, he supposed), and one of her hands was placed comfortably under the seemingly soft pillow. Lovegood's other hand seemed to be clutching the covers, which were thick and plentiful. Draco pulled back the royal purple-colored covers.

There he found Luna Lovegood with a huge bump where her flat stomach should have been.

_She is pregnant._

No. It was impossible.

But the thought lingered in his head as he continued to stare blankly, in shock, at the girl whom he had slept with months ago. And he looked at her until she seemed to wake up suddenly.

Her grey eyes burned curiously into his.

And Draco Malfoy was sure of one thing: Luna Lovegood was pregnant with his child.


	13. Short Confrontations

Luna POV

Luna Lovegood was sitting on the ground of a courtyard, leafing through the pages of her father's newest Quibbler edition. The -week pregnant girl leaned on a short tree. As Luna read, she caught glimpses of titles such as "_**Harry Potter As Minister of Magic**_!", "_**What To Do When Your House Is Invaded With Suibbliyendors**_", and "_**Severus Snape- Man or Dementor**_?".

As she was flipping through, Alecto Carrow walked towards her. No, 'walked' was not the word for the way in which Alecto Carrow preferred to carry herself. It was more like 'strutted, acting like she was the boss of everything'. Anyways, the professor of Muggle Studies approached Luna.

"**The Quibbler isn't allowed here, stupid girl**!" Carrow roared as she ripped the magazine away from her. Luna remained undazed and didn't do anything.

"**Are yeh going to do anything 'bout that? ARE YOU**?" the professor teased-screamed. Still the blonde-haired girl didn't respond or show any signs of listening to her.

Suddenly, Alecto Carrow looked as if she had been hit by a charm, and dropped the magazine quickly. The stocky little woman looked as if lost, then wandered away with a confused look on her face. Yes, it was most likely the effect of the Confundus Charm.

"**So you finally reveal yourself! Aren't you a bit uncomfortable crouching down in that tree**?" Luna Lovegood said, peering into the tree, after recovering The Quibbler from the ground.

There seemed to be no reply.

"**Alright, show yourself. I know you're there**." Luna Lovegood seemed a bit agitated.

Luna waited awhile. "**Are you going to let me just sit here yelling like a lunatic**?". This time it was screamed with the utmost anger.

Again, the blonde-haired girl waited in silence. Meanwhile, students that were walking amongst the courtyard looked both alarmed and surprised by the sudden outburst. But when they looked back to see Luna yelling at a tree, her schoolmates just shook their heads sadly, thinking that poor Luna had finally, _truly_, cracked.

"**Yeah, poor crazy Luna. They'll see me unfit as a mother, for sure**" she sobbed. Now, tears were pouring out of her eyes like water from the waterfalls. She covered her tear-stricken eyes with her hands.

Finally, there seemed to be a response from the tree. A boy of extremely pale skin and Malfoy qualities jumped out of one of the branches. Draco Malfoy awkwardly walked towards Luna Lovegood. And she immediantly remembered what had happened just a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

_Luna Lovegood sits in her desk, doodling on a piece of parchment. She is suddenly grasped by the arm and thrust outside into the hallway. Once the blurry quickness of the situation dissolves, she suddenly notices who took her out of the classroom so rudely. It is the father of her child, looking as if all of the blood has been sucked out of his body; his skin is pale... so much more whiter than what was even possible. He looks absolutely terrified. And he is staring at her bulging belly as if finally noticing it._

_"**Are you really...? Is it mine**?" Draco utters. She nods. He faints._

End of Flashback

Yes, they hadn't really interacted much since then. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her as much as he could. Until now.

Malfoy placed a hand on her shoulder tentatively. He muttered "**It'll be okay**" uncomfortably. She looked up at him with a sad facial expression.

"**Don't you get it? It'll _never_ be okay**" Luna Lovegood said (displaying her unusual knack of stating the obvious truth), brushed away the tears, and smacked his hand off. The blonde-haired girl got up and started to walk away. He stopped her.

"**What do you want**?" She whispered in her normal distant-sounding and serene voice. He didn't reply. None of them knew how, or why, it happened but they soon began to talk.

And, even though they were supposed to be pure enemies, the pregnancy didn't seem to be as hopeless as it had first seemed like.

Maybe it would work out.

"**Lorcan? You want to name him LORCAN? _Are you crazy_**?," Draco Malfoy's furious whisper started a long and heated fight.

Or perhaps, maybe it wouldn't be that perfect after all.


	14. Kick

**DRACO POV**

Three Slytherin 7th-year students lingered around even after the bell rang. Who were those students, you ask? Now, lets see, I'll name them and state the reason of why they were just walking about. Draco, because he did not want to meet up uncomfortably with his pregnant Luna after school. Pansy, because she always stuck to Draco like the pathetic girl that she was. And, last but not least, Blaise, because he had nothing better to do.

"So, with the recent activity of the Dark Lord happening, have you a new project?" Blaise Zabini asked in a bored tone, as if he had nothing else to talk about as well.

"No, the-"

"Of course its because Draco did so perfectly on his last assignment... Because he really would have killed that old fool headmaster!" Pansy Parkinson proudly announced.

Blaise let out a dignified snort. Perhaps he was the only one not to believe his wild (not to mention incorrect) story that Draco, if it hadn't been for glory-loving Snape, was just about to finish Dumbledore off, with the old headmaster begging for mercy.

Pansy reached out her hand to pet his blonde hair, but he brushed her off. "_I told you_, Pansy, _it is over_!" he muttered to her dangerously.

After all, faithful readers, as evil as Draco Malfoy was, he could not stand to have a girlfriend at the same time as having to see another girl carrying his unborn child on the same day. He was too honorable for that, so he had officially dumped his now ex-girlfriend a few days ago (Pansy). The same day in which he had found out that Luna was pregnant, to be exact.

And, speaking of that girl, she was wobbling towards him, having found where he was now. Her dirty blonde hair looked disheveled, but her silvery-grey eyes looked excited. Her protuberant stomach made her seem as if she had stuck a Quaffle under her magically-enlarged shirt. Her chest area seemed to have grown as well... not that he was staring at it. Luna's skin seemed to shine like the moon, and he couldn't help but think of something:

Pregnancy fit Luna Lovegood very well.

She grasped his hand and eagerly led him away. As soon as she had touched him, he felt the warm sensation of her hand (while, on the contrary, Draco's hands must have felt icy-cold to Luna). Meanwhile, Pansy looked outraged and jealous at seeing a lowly Potter-friend touch him, while Blaise just looked perplexed. His scowl showed that he, like Pansy, was wondering why Draco was letting Luna do anything to him.

Ha. If they would only ever know the truth of it. If they didn't see her with the protection of the Fidelius Charm...

Draco let himself be pulled by Luna. She guided him towards an empty classroom, in which she set up some privacy charms.

"_What are you doing_?" he said in a shocked tone, as she started to roll her magically-expanded shirt up, revealing her stomach. She didn't reply, but grabbed his hand again and placed it slightly lower than her abdomen area. He instantly recoiled from touching the fetus.

"Come on, Draco, trust me" Luna pleaded, her voice soft and light. "Why should I?" he childishly asked.

She sighed. "If I told you, that would take the surprise off things, wouldn't it?". Her silvery-grey eyes made her suddenly look more older and wiser than she appeared to be.

He, very relunctantly, touched his finger to her belly. She rolled her eyes and had an amused look on her face. "I would have thought that a Death Eater had more guts than that" she teased. Draco gave her a death-glare, but, this time, placed his whole hand. He raised his eyebrow at her, wondering what she wanted to do with him.

A few seconds passed by and Draco wondered why he was standing there touching her stomach. Then, he felt something. It felt like.. fluttering. It was gentle, yet sweet. So innocent. And he couldn't do anything but be happy, looking like an ecstatic fool.

There was just no other way to describe it.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering what this delightful thing was. That fluttering feeling -

"He's kicking!" Luna Lovegood answered, her eyes closed in concentration and delight.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the kicking ceased. Draco looked at Luna furiously. "Why did you do that?".

She smiled coyly. "Did you really think that the baby would do that forever?" the blonde-haired girl spoke. Then she added serenely, as a forethought, "I do think that he likes you, though, since he kicked much harder this time".

That was the day that Draco Malfoy, perhaps for the first time in his life, changed his smirk to a smile.

* * *

Cute?


	15. Dumbledore's Army

**Luna POV  
Pregnancy: 17 weeks  
A week after the last chapter ("Kick")**

It was in Double Defense Against The Dark Arts (now commonly known as just the "Dark Arts") when Luna first heard the news.

"So.. we're starting up the D.A. again" Neville quietly announced. Her big protuberant eyes turned on him in surprise. "What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? When is the first meeting?" she asked eagerly. Both Neville and Ginny looked as if they were feigning deafness; they looked across the room as if they had never heard Luna.

"Oh, are we playing the 'Pretend that you didn't hear Luna' game? It's apparently a very popular game", she remarked brightly. And, out of pity for the poor girl who seemed to be ignored much by her Ravenclaw classmates, Ginny told her what she had been dreading to say to Luna.

"Well.. the thing is that we'll be doing alot of the D.A., and it might injure the baby. So, since we don't want to do that, you can't... well what I mean is that..-".

"- I won't be able to do the D.A." Luna figured out with a trace of sadness in her half-whispered tone.

At this moment Professor Amycus Carrow, who always enjoyed to wallow in students' sadness or pain, walked towards Luna. "Well? Why aren't you doing your work? Talking with your friends, ignoring - DO YOUR WORK!". The Carrows were like that, sneakily discussing something and then getting uncontrollable mad fits at random intervals. Most of the class flinched or jumped in surprise when the professor barked out the last words while Luna remained unchanged, as if she hadn't noticed the different volumes of his voice.

The professor's face contorted with rage, his face turning from a pastel blank color to a fearsome blue, which made Luna wonder if that was how Draco got if he was mad (after all, his face was very, very white too). Amycus Carrow looked as if he wanted to hex them all, but the bell rang before he could flick out his wand. Students rushed out as Luna still stood up, appearing to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Luna?" Ginny waved her hand in front of Luna's eyes to get her attention. "Have you noticed that dreams may seem strange but in reality they may be a real world? We may be stuck in the dream world for the real world people all of this time!" she commented randomly. "Er, thats nice. I'm sorry about the D.A., Luna, I know it means alot to you.." the redhead said.

"I'm fine" she said, and made a smile that seemed to convince Ginny. But as soon as she disappeared from view, and Luna walked towards her Potions class, the disguise fell off of her face. Her grin turned into a sad look.

Dumbledore's Army had been fun and was the place in which she truly felt like she was accepted. And now, she couldn't join it all because of.. all because of that_stupid_ baby! All because of that _stupid night_! It ruined everything!

_"Absolutely everything"_ she thought miserably.

**Draco POV**

Draco was, on the contrary to Luna, absolutely delighted; Pansy had finally stopped chasing after him and got a boyfriend. Her pathetic tries to get him finally stopped... well partly. She only got the boyfriend, who was Theodore Nott, to try and get Draco jealous.

He was fine with it as long as Parkinson didn't bother him anymore.

"Theo, get my book please" Pansy purred as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Theodore Nott frowned at his girlfriend shortening his name into the nickname of_'Theo'_, and uttered coolly "It's Nott". The weedy-looking Pureblood walked by to get her Potions book.

At that instant, a certain blonde-haired girl walked into the room. She looked gloomy, which was a weird mood for Luna. Her silvery eyes didn't seem to spark as they usually did; now they looked a dull grey. It was as if her energy had been sucked out of her.

He immediately ditched his usual table in Potions to sit next to Luna (seeing as she often didn't have a partner anyways). She didn't seem to be happy or mad that he had done this, the feeling as neutral. Meanwhile, Pansy frowned; thinking that he was just doing it to get her jealous and dump Theodore Nott.

Draco wondered if he should just wait in silence or say something to her (Lovegood, not Pansy), but at that moment Horace Slughorn his throat to speak.

"Today, you shall be brewing Zizz's Bubbling Beverage. It is the strongest tonic for the nerves created by Albert Zizz, and -" Slughorn's talking sounded like boring rubbish to him, so for the 20-minute lesson, Draco zoned out. "The instructions are listed on the books, page 147." the Professor finally announced, and flicked his hand to signal the 6th and 7th years to start brewing.

Malfoy opened the book to the certain page, and found "Zizz's Bubbling Beverage" to be quite complex and made up of 93 ingredients. It took 4 days to make, apparently.

"So-" he muttered to Luna, whilst focusing on pouring the snake-skin tail into the cauldron, "-whats bothering you?".

"Nothing" she said serenely, but it was hard to believe her as she sliced a mushroom with a pleased sort of brutality.

"Are you sure?" he smirked. The 17-week-old pregnant girl sighed, then said, "It's nothing important" while gazing at the table.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You can tell me" he stated, looking her in the eyes. Her expression was unreadable and opaque, but her soft silver eyes met his honest grey eyes. Her slender fingers absentmindingly curled her hair while she thought about it. The ezpression was innocent, which you didn't see much in pregnant girls (who, obviously, weren't innocent anymore).

"Fine".

A few minutes of explaining later, along with rushing to work on the cauldrons that they had neglected to brew (after Slughorn had told them off for talking and doing no work), and Malfoy understood. "I'm sorry" he muttered, knowing that Luna probably wouldn't care that he cared.

On the contrary, she attempted a smile (albeit a sad smile). The tips of her mouth shifted upwards as two small dots appeared on her separate cheeks.

"I didn't know you had dimples" Draco remarked. "I didn't know that you cared so much" Luna teased, referring to him asking and talking about everything.

"I don't! Well, only, I mean... Because you're carrying my child" he babbled.

"But you still care nonetheless". She grinned as he made incoherent sentences, knowing he really did care.


	16. Into the Bathroom with Draco

Well this ends Junie's work. I hope you like mine as much as hers:)

**Draco POV Luna 22 weeks pregnant.**

Draco woke up leaning against the cold glass of the window by his bed.

"I had the worst nightmare," he thought as he rubbed at the crick i his neck. He was over having nightmares about him being a teen father. He knew that this was a nightmare that he could never wake up from. Now he was afraid that he couldn't give the baby everything that it needed in life. It couldn't have a stable life, seeing as his dear old mum and dad were just slightly older than he was himself. And Draco couldn't tap into his parent's fortune because he hadn't even told his own mother (His dad was in Azkaban). Truth be told, he was a total mummy's boy. If he told her, she would help even if it killed her. (And that was the problem, he was sure Voldemort would kill her!)

He got dressed and put the book ("Congratulations, You Knocked up a Girl!: A Do and Do NOT guide for teen dads.") back in a little compartment under the window seat that he was sure he only knew about. He grabbed his charms book and went down to breakfast, still rubbing his neck.

"-And that's when I said, thats not a Troll, thats you're date!" Blaise said as he threw his arms into the air. Pansy laughed so hard she choked on her oatmeal. Nott looked disgusted as Pansy spat some out onto the table. "How did you ever get rid of her?" Nott whispered as he passed the milk.  
"To be honest, I don't think I have." Draco said with a weak chuckle. Nott nodded understandingly and went back to his orange juice. "Oh, if he only knew" thought Draco with a sad shake of his head.

"Draco?" Pansy said with mock concern "Are you ok? You look paler than Loony." That did it. He wanted to shout! He wanted to throw something! He wanted to give this filthy girl a piece of his mind. But he didn't. Instead he whispered darkly "Do **_not _**call her that, _Parkinson_." And sure enough, it upset her far more to be called Parkinson than it would have to be yelled at. Draco got up from the table and left for potions, leaving all the others looking confused and speechless.

Draco ran his fingers down the familar walls of the dungeons as he made his way down to the potions room. He tried to ignore the popping of his ears as he swung the door only to find that Luna was not at their usual place by the fire place.

_Probably just morning sickness. _He thought with a grimace. He strode to the supply closet to get some dragonfly wings and to see perhaps if Luna had wandered back here whilst daydreaming. Disappointed at her absence, he opened the supply closet. A small box marked "Draco" in funny, curved handwriting that could only be from Luna seemed to leap off of the shelf. Draco flailed and drew his wand to defend himself from the little blue box. He nudged it with the toe of his shoe and a little hare popped its head out. It was silvery and just transparent enough to be a patronus. Out it stepped onto Draco's toe as Draco stood still quite frightened by the whole ordeal. It gave a cute little cough and began its message. "Draco," it said in Luna's distressed voice, "I need you. Meet me in the Girls bathroom on the second floor. Don't worry, its Myrtle's bathroom." Draco didn't even think, he just left the potions room and walked every step up to the second floor.


	17. Twins

**Later that day**

**Luna POV**

As impossibly rare as it was for Hermione to do something less than perfect she was, in fact, not a healer. They had noticed something amazing and and quite hard to miss. Ginny had laughed, cried and exclaimed I thought you were fatter than you should be!

"He should have gotten it by now, you said he always forgot his ingredients. We changed the lesson plans, we even bought a special box from Fred and George! Where is he. He should be here Luna."

Luna had long since tuned out Ginny and was busy thinking of names. She still however in love with the Lorcan and Bubbly no matter what Draco had to say about it. Speaking of Draco, he should be here.

"Luna! Are you even listening to me?" Ginny said in a frenzy. "Just because you're pregnant, you have no excuse-" But just what Luna had no excuse for, Luna neither wondered nor cared. Someone had just entered the bathroom. A male someone. Luna stepped out of the extra large stall that she a Ginny were occupying and pulled Draco in. Ginny went out so that she could turn on the water in case someone came in.

"I have news." Luna said with a happy faraway look in her eyes.

"Good news or bad?" Draco asked tentatively. "Oh, I don't know how you'll see it but I see it a lovely news." Luna said as she seemed to crash-land back to Earth. "The potion that Hermione made was slightly off. I tried to substitute a few of the ingredients because not all of them were available scince we were made them in secret."

"Ok, so what does this mean?" Draco asked worriedly. He might not have wanted the baby, but he didn't want to lose it either. "You are still pregnant, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, quite pregnant in fact." Luna smiled a secret smile. _And you still care! _"I'm just expecting another."

Draco's delicate eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Another?

"What do you mean."

"She means there's twins dumbass!" Ginny said turning on the water. Panic filled Draco's eyes.

Thinking fast, Luna flushed the toilet and cast a disillusionment charm on Draco. She put a silant finger to her lips and cautiosly opened the stall door. Under the stall door across the isle, she saw a pair of legs and a hand-bag on the ground.

"I know there's twins, I was wondering if they were boys or not." Luna said with a meaningful nod at Ginny. "Oh yes they're boys all right." Ginny said a bit to exaggeratedly and Luna hoped to Rowling that she wasn't perusing an acting career. "If you had a choice, what would you name them?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Well I rather like Lorcan and Phillip." Luckily, the girl in the stall flushed just as Draco groaned and Ginny snickered. A fifth year Hufflepuff stepped out just as Luna pretended to dry her hands and Ginny leaned on a sink.

"I think Tarron is nice to. You could call it Tara for a girl and Terry for a boy." Luna liked this name quite a lot too. It was positively _bubbly! _

*Dinner*

After Ginny and the girl had left, Draco had picked up Luna and spun her around. Twin? Oh Luna, thats spectacular!

But now, Neville, Ginny, Luna and a very uncomfortable looking Draco Malfoy were all huddled up in the library. Ginny was shouting at Draco as quietly as she could which was incredibly loud non the less.

"Draco, I'm being particularly calm over this subject but it doesn't really matter because in a few weeks, Luna's gonna have twins (you're twins I might add) and there is no way she can possibly deliver them here."

Draco fidgeted with his shoelace and looked at the ground. "Well she most certainly can't have them at my place. He Who Must Not Be Named is at the main house, and the other houses are full of supposed convicts." Draco said timidly. "Well do you have any other suggestions?" Ginny said, her face as red as her hair.

"We could always use house elves." Neville said just as quietly as Draco had. "I'm sure Dobby would be pleased to help a friend of Mr. Harry Potter Sir" His voice got high and squeaky at the end, like he had sucked all of the helium out of a balloon.

"Oh Neville, thats brilliant." Ginny said at the same time as Luna said "It won't work."

"And why not?" Ginny asked ferociously.

"Well," Luna began, unaffected by Ginny's tone, "I sometimes get horrid cravings and so i go to the kitchens for a snack. Usually, Professor Snape is down there eating and instructing the house elves, all times of the day." Luna's mouth watered at the thought of chocolate eclairs sprayed with cheese in a can.

"There's a simple fix." Draco aided. "We just cause a distraction. It should be simple. Oh, and Luna I'll need some of your hairs."


	18. Thoughts of Fire

**The answers to your comments.**

**Seven Secrets- ** _"Nice story. I like the way this is going but to me Ginny is a bit uptight**, **but the rest is gr8. I give this story 3 1/2 stars xoxo"  
_**Why thank you for the praise. Ginny is uptight for several reasons. One, her best friend is having the children of Draco Malfoy. All her years at Hogwarts, shes hated Draco. He's arrogant, snotty, and he insults her boyfriend on a daily basis. Not only that, but he has the thing that she's never had, money. Two, poor Ginny's boyfriend has been accused of being crazy and he's her older brother's best friend. It may seem like she dosn't care but she does (Wouldn't you?). Third, the most powerful dark wizard of all time is starting a war and Harry is his main target. Its only natural for her to be a bit uptight. Sorry that was quite a long and rather defensive explanation. I really didn't want t seem rude at all, I just really wanted to clear it all up:) **

**To the rest of you, Thank you so much for favoriteing and commenting! Love you all!**

**Luna 26 weeks Pregnant.**

**Draco POV**

Draco sat by the window with his face in his hands. _"What have i done? What am I doing? How can I possibly fix this..."_

The dormitory was dark, drafty, and cold in the late Autumn winds that came over the mountains.

Luna was having contractions at a meager 26 weeks and Draco could tell that this was not good at all. They were small and only in the morning, but Luna was small and particularity weak in the morning. Sweet little Luna fought to hold on because she knew that if the babies were pre-mes, they might not live to the next morning.

The plan wouldn't work because now, two little boys were on the way and Draco could never just dump them off some place. They needed a home and a family and Luna needed him. An even scarier thought, he did need her as well. _"We need to get her to the manor sooner."_ He thought as he sat up. His fair hair glowed in the early morning sun as he dressed before the other boys and walked to the Great Hall. He knew the one sure-fire place he would find Miss Ginny Wesley, and it was not in the Dungeons.

Out On the Quiddich Field, Draco grabbed his old Nimbus 2001 from the shed and stood in the center of the ring. To say that Ginny was good was an understatement. To say she was fantastic was only the tip of the iceberg. A fiery blur flew through the goal posts with the agility of a hare and the ferocity of a mountain lion. Goal after goal she scored until she finally noticed Draco. Spiraling down in big swooping circles, she came to land about a foot away from him.

**Ginny POV**

"Whats up snake man?" Ginny said, obviously peeved that someone had intruded on her practice session. "Now is not the time hot head." Draco drew in a breath. "I'm worried about Luna." Ginny seemed quite taken aback. Draco didn't like Luna. He barley even knew her. And now this monster was worried about the very girl he swore not to care about, but somehow was falling for.

"Oh no, you're not! Listen, I know that you've had it rough, and that you don't know what you're doing, but think about what you've already taken from Luna! Her beauty, her potential, and not to mention her virginity; But why take her heart too?"

Draco looked at her through those steely blue-Grey eyes into her fiery brown ones, leaned forward and kissed her.

**Draco, Draco, Draco what will we do with you... Sorry its taken so long for me to write again, I've just been quite busy. If you have any suggestions or requests, don't hesitate to ask. I might like it.**


	19. Goblets Galore

Have you freaked yet? Just thought I'd put in a little twist.

**Luna 28 Weeks Pregnant.**

**Ginny POV**

Hate, sheer hatred is what Ginny Weasley felt as she took a much needed shower in the Gryffendor locker room. Every time she closed her eyes, she only saw his hard gray ones, getting closer and closer. The moment he had touched her, she sent a kick right to his English tea bags and made a run for it. She thought of him now, how he had no right to Luna. There was no way that he could ever amount to her, no matter how hard he tried. Then again, did he _ever_ really try?

**Draco POV**

This is no doubt better than blackmail. She'll allow me to do whatever I want as long as she doesn't have to talk to me too much, and what I want is to keep the baby. Draco had no feelings for Ginny Weasley. She was a bit too uptight for his liking. Not like his beautiful Luna. Luna had the ability to make all situations so much better. If he had knocked up Ginny, he had no idea what he would have done.

Draco walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as he sat down, all went silent. The girls looked at him meaningfully and the guys refused eye contact. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Draco said at the same time that Millicent Bulstrode spoke up. "Is it true Draco?" She said with a smirk.

"Is what true" Draco said panic in his voice. They can't know his secret, they just can't!

"Well," Daphne began "A Ravenclaw told me that she had over heard Stephi Johnson saying that Neville Longbottom had seen you kissing that blood traitor Ginny Weasley out on the Quiddich pitch." she said very quickly in one breath. "We just wanted to know if this was true."

Relief filled Draco to the brim.

"Yes, its true." Draco said with a strait face. Repulsion filled him just thinking about her, and not to mention the pain that had followed...

"Oh dear ROWLING!" Pansy said putting her face in her hands. Nott busted up "Well, I guess its better than Loony Lovegood. How was she Malfoy?" Nott said with a sneer. That only a ridiculously proud pureblood can give. That only a ridiculously proud pureblood would _want_ to give. Draco stood up and his chair fell over backwards with a clatter.

"I told you never to call her that! You son of a Banshee. Besides, I know what you did last week, and with a Hufflepuff too. Tsk, Tsk." Nott looked as though he were about to hit Draco. Pansy looked like she wanted to hit them both. Draco had fire in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Alright chaps, why don't we just calm down." Blaise said with a worried look on his face. Blaise had been Draco's best friend since they had met each other and though it pained him to do so, he had to shake him off his back. At least untill all of the baby stuff was over.

"Tell him to calm down, I _AM _CALM!" He took a deep, calculating breath. "Well, its been a miserable seven years, but I matters above you childish lot to mind. I hope never to see you again."

Draco turned to leave right as the goblet smashed into the back of his head.

-•_•-

When Draco woke, he kept his eyes closed. He had had a wonderful dream of Luna, the boys, and himself all together. There was no war, no school to worry over, and no parents to care for. But, that dream was over and he knew that it might not ever even happen. It was time to face the world so he blinked, and a headache suddenly hit him. He closed his eyes again. He was in the hospital wing surrounded by Ginny, Luna, Blaise, and Neville. Luna was washing the pumpkin juice from his hair with a damp cloth while Ginny and Neville argued. Luna wore a worried look and Blaise sat in an isolated corner, his normally dark skin taking on a much paler hue.

"What happened?" Draco asked in a groggy whisper. Luna acted like she knew he had been awake all along. "Pansy was extreamly upset and of course you know how she is. She threw a goblet at you Oh, and Blaise knows. Its funny, he's actually much more upset that he was never told than the fact that you're having a baby with the one voted least likely to become a teen mother." Luna said without batting an eyelash.

"Who are you talking to Luna? Is he awake?" Blaise asked anxiously. "No, its the richies, they've gotten into the air. Are you lightheaded? They do that to you if you breathe in their fumes." Luna said this like she was telling a small child it was lunchtime. "I'm going sit down and we can get some lunch brought in; Its nearly 1 o`clock." Blaise nodded his head feebly and and closed his eyes. Luna brushed a kiss on Draco's head, now free of pumpkin juice and stuck her head out to ask Madame Pomfrey if she could get some lunch for Draco, since she knew that the house elves always brought up a feast.

Contrary to Luna's side of the cubicle, Ginny's and Neville's was in no way serene. "I'm not saying it was a bad idea telling him, I'm only saying that you really shouldn't have busted it out like that. Anyone could have heard and we don't even know if Draco wanted us to tell him." Neville and Ginny quibbled in a barely audible whisper as far from Blaise as they could get. Ginny was pale and Neville was very red which is usually the exact opposite. Shortly after Draco was knocked out, Ginny had said something along the lines of **_and since Luna's expecting his _****_child_** in the hall as they were bringing him up to the Hospital wing. Blaise being smarter than the average Mountain Troll had picked up on what she was talking about and promptly went into lockdown mode. The past year has finally made sense to him. Even in sixth year he had had a bit of a thing for her. She would be a total babe if she weren't a nutter. But Blaise could sense all kinds of tension that was going on in this tight knit group. Thank goodness that it was only four more days till Christmas Break.

-•_•-

So I think I smoothed it over a bit. Yes? No? Are we team Ginny Or Team Luna?

Are you a Glee Fan? If you've seen A Very Potter Musical by team starkid, then you know and love Darren Criss. I, being a total fangirl of each, was looking through the interwebz looking for something interesting to read and I found this. Behold .com/3257/darren-criss-joining-glee-kurts-new-boyfriend


	20. Wink

**Well friends, I'm in a rage. I had prepared a chapter (that was over 1,500 words long) for you to read today and, I accidentally deleted it. Its a long and rather confusing story:(. But wipe that frown that you are undoubtedly wearing off your face for, in my opinion the chapter was kind of bland. I'll just take all of the meaty important stuff out and put it right in front of this chapter! Have I made it better? Really it wasn't my best work and after I read through it again (The the reason I took it down in the first place, there were a few grammatical errors and I kept referring to Neville as Seamus *facepalm*.) I realized it was mostly Luna not paying attention, Blaise trying to keep up, and Ginny apologizing. There was a cute scene at the end that I'll be sure to put in so I hope you like it! Oh my, I've been rambling so long that this almost qualifies as a chapter all its own! Enjoy!**

***o{}o*  
**

**Draco POV**

The Library had never seemed so cold. Blaise, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Neville and Lance Bulstrode all sat in a very damp yet secluded corner of the library. Lance, despite his eager helpfulness, was not missing the traits that apparently ran in his mostly Slytherin family. Blaise and Neville were trying to explain that he couldn't just storm Snape's office because a headmaster was no doubt more educated in magic than a second year was.

Draco was on edge too. Nothing irritated him more than an idiot thinking he was right. His back stiffened in annoyance and Luna scooted closer in to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He draped his arm over her shoulder and that was that. Draco relaxed and hardly listed to the quibbling between the two boys. Ginny was much calmer to. She had gotten a patronus from Ron just this morning saying that everyone was alright and they'd be home soon. Even the very thought Harry drastically changed her mood. She had turned back into the old Ginny Weasley. After five more minutes, Ginny gently spoke up.

"Lance, you do want to help don't you?" Her voice was almost as dreamy as Luna's. The look of outrage on Lance's face answered the question before he could himself. "Because shouting in a library to a man who only wants to help you is defiantly not helping."

"Well, just tell me what to do." Gryffendor bravery did not lack in this boy.

**JUST BEFORE DINNER...**

The light drizzle was turning into a thundering downpour, and with the Christmas Break causing everyone to go home for the holidays, the Ravenclaw tower was incredibly eerie and every small noise made Draco turn like a rabbit. Finally, he made it to the girls tower. Draco peered in and saw Luna sitting on the window seal staring out at the rain. All the lights were off and Luna was humming a sad, sweet melody. He crept in and silently closed the door behind him.

Tip-toeing past the empty beds, he snuck up behind Luna and wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders as sat on the giant window seat, making sure to be as close as he could get to her. The bed-like window seat was was practically a room in itself with soft blue fabric covering the cushions and gold curtains and pillows.

"Hello Love. Its time for dinner." Draco almost whispered. "I'll be there in a minute, I'm just looking at the sky." Luna murmered.

"I see that, but will you tell me why all of the lights are off and there's no fire in the grate?" Draco worried about the babies that Luna was carrying. Would the cold bother them? Would it hurt her? Draco rubbed her arms to try and warm her up. "I'm fine Draco," she said as she leaned on him. "Just making sure. So why are the lights off?"

"I just think that if you see something beautiful, you need to savor it just take in all of the beauty of it. Just ignore everything else. Oh Draco, don't have that look. We're fine aren't we." Luna purred and rubbed her ever expanding belly.

"You're right about both things. I have that exact philosophy." Draco said with a sweet smirk on his face. "Oh, do you?" she had an amused tone and looked up at him.  
"I do in fact. Like right now. All I really want to do is close the curtains." Luna's eyes widened in surprise and she pulled back slightly. Draco leaned in until their foreheads were almost touching.

"I have a question I've been meaning to ask you, Miss Lovegood." All joking aside, Draco turned Luna so that he was holding her in his lap. His voice was no more than a whisper when he asked her what had been on his mind for the past two weeks. "May I kiss you?"

Luna shiny eyes peered into his in a way that made Draco feel strange. He had never felt like this, at least not while he was sober. Luna leaned into his lips and they were kissing, simple as that. All worries Draco had had over the week had vanished and he was so peaceful that he never wanted to lose Luna. _ I'm going to ask her to marry me. After the war, I'm going to marry her._

Draco slid down the wall so they were lying against soft pillows and cold glass.

"Draco!" Luna's worried voice broke the tranquil spell. "Draco, my water just broke!"

Draco was out the door like a bullet out of a gun. "GGGIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYY"

***Later that night...***

Draco strutted dow the hallway with some difficulty. Luna was haveing his twins in the Room of Requirement and he couldn't even be there. Luna's fragile life was in the hands of an elf who he had abused for 12 years. Dobby, Winky, and some elf named Matter were trying to deliver a baby with only the experiance of Barty Crouch Jr and some dead Death Eater named Gregory McDougal. Great, they had both turned out so great.

But on the plus side, he got to be deceptive, he got to irritate Snape, and he had just kissed the most perfect girl in the world. He finally reached the spiral staircase that led to the Headmaster's quarters. Snape should be done with his work by now, it was almost 10:00.

"Headmaster?" Draco threw on his old, childish drawl and knocked on the door. It swung open on the third knock and one of the Carrows stormed out of the room.

"- We'll see who's sorry wen yer swords gone, eh? Won' we then Sevres!"

"I suppose we will Alecto." Snape said in his usual bored tone. "Ah, Draco. Just the man I wanted to see."

"Really sir?" Draco said as he examined his nails which were all chewed to stubs.

"Of course not Draco. I've been dreading the fateful hour when I would be so unlucky as to have you appear in my office, no doubt about to tell me you will fail to be present next semester." Snape only slightly raised an eyebrow and continued scribbling on some parchment.

"Well, yes Professor. I won't be retuning next semester, but that's not why I'm here. You see I still must carry out my duty to the Dark Lord. If I don't he'll-" He was interrupted by Snape clearing his throat. "Sir?"

"Draco, show me your arm." Snape demanded as he crossed the room to where Draco stood. Draco was confused but exposed the bare skin on his right wrist. "Your _other_ arm Mr. Malfoy." Snape grabbed his wrist and feingned surprise.

"Why Draco, there seems to be a problem. You have no mark."  
"Sir, I must finish my task first."  
"Didn't you do so last year?"  
"Er... I don't know sir, he told me what I must do."  
"Draco, you have no mark. You owe him nothing."  
"Snape I don't think you understand. My Mother-"  
"Your mother? Dammit Draco, I think you should be more worried about Miss Lovegood than an old woman who would much rather her grandchildren live than her!" seeing the expression on Draco's face he clarified. "Yes Draco I know about the twins, so does your mother. Blaise told me, I told her. Are you angry by my decision to tell her?"

Draco shook his head no. He was actually quite relived he hadn't been the one to shock and possibly disappoint her.

"Dumbeldore and I had composed a plan. When I yell, cast a small quaker charm above me, leave the rest to me and Dumbledore."

"Oh, dammit! PEEVES! This time I'm throwing you out of the castle! You watch me you son of a goose!" Snape ran up the stairs bidding Draco to follow. One last look and Snape actally winked. And it was on Purpose! "Do what you know is right." he said and then he was gone. Before long, so was Draco.

Ok Guys! One last thing. I am in desperate need of BABY NAMES! If you have a name you would like for me to use, submit it! I need girl and boy names, each will have a first and middle, and they don't have to be general names. In fact, the zaneyer the better! Have fun, love you! *less than three!*


	21. Meet the Twins

**Well writing, rewriting and double rewriting has taken their toll on this particular chapter. I really wanted a girl but I guess I hadn't thought about that small detail earlier. That, and i slipped and fell in love with these beautiful names!**

_Wizard God I hope I don't miss them! Please be a girl. I need a girl for mother... and for me. _ Draco burst through the room of requirement. A wall and a sleepy Ginny Weasly met him before he could run straight up to Luna's side. "Ginny, let me through, I need to see them all." There was no hiding the desperation in Draco's voice. "You and me both but Dobby wouldn't let _me_ through until I cleaned you up a bit. Colds can be deadly when they are this young."

"Hurry," Draco pleaded.

***After delivery (We must keep this at a T rating after all :)***

"Oh, look at her Beautiful, just look at your daughter!" Draco held the baby in his arms. The baby that didn't cry. The baby who had intelligence and consciousness shining through her small eyes. The baby Draco had named Athena Adriane Serenity Malfoy.

"You are beautiful," Draco's eyes misted up as he spoke to his only daughter for the first time. He sniffed and turned to Luna.

"Miss Lovegood," He waited for Luna to look up from baby Lucas's Curls. "Forgive me, but it appears to me that you gave birth to the cutest baby alive." Luna caught onto his teasing and decided to play along. "I believe you've overlooked your son Mr. Malfoy, just look at his father. Who wouldn't want those good looks? We'll have to beat the girls off with a shovel!"

Draco laughed and put Athena in the cradle next to her brother, Scorpius Lucas Allen Malfoy. "What in Wizard God's name possessed you to let me call him Lucas?" Luna held Draco's hand and peered over his shoulder to look at the sleeping babies. Her voice gave him the type of chills that start in your back and work their way up. He had to kiss her, then he laughed.

They had made a deal, Luna and Draco each got to pick a name and they would decide on the first together. Athena had been no problem. Luna loved "A" names and Draco loved Luna. Lucas had been more difficult.

_He looks exactly like a Lucas. _

_Lucas? Luna, he isn't a muggle._

_Muggle or not, it is a beautiful name._

_Well I like Allen. _

_I thought he wasn't a Muggle. Hm?_

_I had a cousin Allen. Of course, he was a squib but..._

_Well there is no doubt that he has magic. Look at his  
eye brows._

_Yeah- wait. What?_

_Nevermind. How about Lucas Allen... Lucas Allen. Just that?_

_No lets give him a first name that at least sounds magical._

_Lorcan?_

_Hell No. Sorry, but no. _ They had laughed and the no name baby seemed to smile in his sleep.

_I like Scorpio._

_Scorpius. I like that better._

_Oh me too. And we can- What's he doing Draco!_

Scorpius's hair was changing color. Faintly at first. Turning from toe-headed, to peach, to lavender to the exact color of Luna's eyes.

"Don't worry babe. He's a Metamorphos!" Draco laughed and picked him back up. The changing stopped and turned back to toeheaded.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asked worridly.

"Nothing, he'll learn how to do it before he can talk. I'll bet he'll be coming done to breakfast with green hair and a thrid eye soon." Luna hit Draco with a magazine and went back to reading.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

At six o'clock, Luna's father showed up. It wasn't a quiet time either. He started out by gravely saying "Alright, where are those cute little bastard grandchildren of mine?" and soon turned into, "Oh, Draco, are you by any chance related to the Earl of Quincy? He was said to be a metamorphos himself and every other generation has his powers, the just don't all realize. I'm glad Luna found you instead of a decendent of The Duke of the Mudkichu. Ha, he was a weird one!"

After he left, Luna got some sleep and Draco went upstars to pack both of their bags. They were going to have to leave in the morning.


End file.
